Pedaling Pastries
by BlushingNinja
Summary: After graduating highschool Teshima and Aoyagi find themselves working at a cafe delivering cakes and pastry by bike. Their relationship grows and develops bringing the T2 closer together throughout any challenge. Spoilers for the manga
1. Chapter 1

_**Notes: **__For __Renee __and __Max__. The best travel buddies a violent, high functioning sociopath could ask for.__So I got the idea for this fic via a bakery's delivery van that kept passing my family home in small town Australia. The bakery is called __Peddling Pastry__and if I can't make a pun and fic out of that I've failed at life. So here this is._

* * *

Graduating had been an experience. Seeing the previous third years off the year before had been hard, coupled with a sense of abandonment it had left Teshima emotionally drained. Thankfully Aoyagi had been there to ease the pain. The two of them suffering together had made the situation just a little brighter, misery did love company.

Teshima tried to remember this as Kaburagi held a little too tightly to Aoyagi and wept profusely. The clingy first year seemed to just be coming to the realisation that he'd be spiriting with Naruko next year and was simply distraught at the prospect.

Catching Aoyagi's eye over the rim of his red cup as he took a deep sip of punch, Teshima almost snorted in laughter. The sympathetic smile his smaller counterpart threw him was adorable, coupled with the delicate petting Kaburagi's hair was receiving, it was little surprise everyone had dubbed Aoyagi the Mummy of the team.

"There there." Stepping forward and patting the fussing first year on the back, Teshima decided it was time to trade duties with his friend, especially as the blonde's cup appeared empty. "Naruko is one of the best sprinters we have and who knows what freshmen you'll get in the club next year. You might have to act as senpai to a whole new generation." Sniffing through a bubble of tears, the redhead seemed conflicted.

"Can't I just assist Imaizumi as an all rounder?" Mentally rolling his eyes, Teshima simply shrugged.

"That's a decision for the new captain." Glancing over his shoulder at the tall, dark haired all rounder, the ex captain heaved a sigh of relief at being relieved of such duties.

He'd been good at strategy and that had won them their second inter-high in as many years, but he'd burnt out within the first stage of the third day. There had been no way he could compete, especially surrounded by such talented first years. Imaizumi would be a much better match for captain, he could and would keep up with his team.

Brushing away the pang of regret and guilt that had plagued him since that day, Teshima put on a bright smile, waving Aoyagi off for a drink as he continued to consoled the teary Kaburagi.

Nodding in thanks, the small blonde quickly slipped silently around the small group of the going away party. Prepared by Kanzaki, their small club house was packed full with the entire team and the festivities were in full swing. Teshima was thankful no alcohol had been smuggled this time, unlike the year's previous joint party with Hakone. That had just been messy.

"Chin up Kaburagi." Nudging him slightly in the shoulder, Teshima put on a wide smile for the youngster. "We're not going far, if you need a hand feel free to ask." Smiling through his tears, the small redhead nodded.

"Thank you Teshima senpai." Awkwardly accepting the praise, Teshima sought out Aoyagi's all seeing gaze across the party. Kaburagi's words slowly dulled into background noise as the dark haired captain held his boyfriend's eye, pleased to see they were filled with a warmth and intensity that the blonde could seldom revealed.

Graduating wasn't that bad especially, if Aoyagi was there to experience it all with him.

Locking the club house door and waving Kanzaki goodbye, Teshima couldn't resist taking Aoyagi's hand as the pair began the trek back to Teshima's house. Their bikes had been shipped down to Osaka, accompanied by Naruko to under go a free touch up by some of the nation's best bike makers. It had been an offer too good to refuse and a couple of days without their road bikes wouldn't kill them.

"That was a good party, not as memorable as last time, but nice." Snorting in laughing was Aoyagi's way of agreeing. The events that had transgressed during that party were now something of legend among the cycling club. Had Kinjou really kissed Fukutomi in a drunken fumble? What about that Hakone Wolf and Rabbit? They'd disappeared for hours on end and then suddenly returned all hot and bothered. Or the poor sleeping beauty who'd drunk himself into a slumber, pinning the whole time for his missing friend and rival.

Cringing at his own embarrassing memory, Teshima could still feel Aogi's fingers in his hair, holding it back as he up chucked his guts, only to throw up again minutes later. Yes, it had been quite an evening. This time was better though. No headache or nausea, just the inching flutter of nerves.

Tonight was the night. The night his parents were in Tokyo for some old person concert and he and Aoyagi had the house to themselves. They'd spoken about it at some length and knew they'd soon need to expand upon their relationship. They'd been dating for years and it had been all leading to this. The result of many a hot and heated make out session, ending in rushed trips home or to the bathroom had been boiling down to this night. Tonight they were going all the way, they were going to have sex.

Aoyagi was far quieter then usually as they arrived at the cold, empty house. Ditching their shoes and turning on the heater, Teshima pulled his hair free and flopped down on the bed. _Deep breaths_, _it was just like every other night Aoyagi stayed over_. He had to keep reminding himself that. Except that it was different, it was better. Feeling the tingle in his loins grow as he thought about a what was to come and and the erotic image Aoyagi made. His fantasy was quickly broken by the boy himself.

"Shower?" Smiling Teshima nodded, pleased by the small smile gracing Aoyagi's lips as he disappeared down the hall and into the bathroom.

Maybe he should take a shower as well. Did he stink? Raising an arm he smelt a little and shrugged. It was fine, he'd showered this morning. He was just second guessing everything now, he needed to remain calm. Running through his check list for the evening, the embarrassing act of buying condoms and lube had been a success and the reward now lay at the bottom of his underwear draw. Likewise he'd read every online guide to sex the internet had on offer, some of it was for women, but the general principle applied.

Jumping as Aoyagi entered suddenly, naked save a towel, Teshima felt his mouth run dry. For the last two years his friend had been trying in vain to pack on muscle, the as the same as Tadokoro. However his attempts had been somewhat of a failure. He was still small in stature, but he couldn't be called lean. Sinew was the blonde's strong point. Defined in all that right places to make him a star sprinter. His resemblance to the chiselled structure he so admired was uncanny and enchanting.

"You're so beautiful." The bright blush that broke out over Aoyagi's cheeks and chest made Teshima smile. "Come here." Shyly moving in for an embrace, Aoyagi flicked his wet hair from his eyes, taking in Teshima's easy posture and smile. How could he be so relaxed? Running his hands up and down the slightly damp skin of his boyfriend's arm, the dark haired boy fell back against the bed, dragging Aoyagi along with him. Losing his towel in the process caused the smaller boy to scowl only to have kissed clean from his lips.

"Junta." Choking back a small moan as Aoyagi spoke his name, Teshima cupped his cheeks and leant in for a deeper kiss, angling his head just right to nip and suck on his lover's bottom lip. It felt good, good enough that the blonde immediately forgot about his naked state. Instead instinct and habit had him straddling his dark haired lover's hips.

"You nervous?" Teshima sounded breathless, his cheeks pink and flushed. Nodding a little, Aoyagi wet his lips before running his hands down the front of the tall boy's chest, pausing at the helm of his shirt then tugging instantly. Laughing at his urgency, Teshima quickly shed his shirt and started unbuckling his belt only to be stopped by Aoyagi's small hands.

Laying back, the ex captain let his lover do as he would. Quick, nibbled fingers made short work of his buckle, but stopped short of his pants zipper. "Wha- Ah" Unable to stop the gasp that escaped his lips, Teshima hissed through his teeth as he watched Aoyagi sprawled naked over his lap, mouthing the denim tenting over his harden cock. Throwing his head back as the heat premeditated straight through the fabric, Teshima wasn't sure what to do or where to put his hands. His hips arched on reflex, bumping against Aoyagi's lips as he continued to shape and mouth the bugle between his boyfriend's lips.

"Hajime... What are you?"

"Ready?" That was not such a simple question and Teshima was already having a hard time reading his flustered partner.

"Yes?" He sounded unsure and suddenly golden eyes were level with his eyes, questioning. Shaking his head, Teshima reached out, pushing a strand of hair off the smaller man's face. "I'm ready, are you?" There was the barest hint of a grin as Aoyagi sat up on his knees, taking Teshima's hand and bringing it to the length between his thighs.

Moaning at the small touch, Teshima's mind blanked. Everything he'd researched and learnt online had fled as there was only one thing to do now, make Aoyagi feel good. Lightly running his fingers down the heated length, Teshima torn his gaze from the soft pink and red flesh to his lover's face, making sure there was nothing but pleasure or at least tolerance coming from him. Aoyagi's eyes were closed tight with sensation overload so Teshima tried to focus on what he knew felt good. Things he did to himself that had to be universal to all men. Stroking up and down, toying with the crown and rubbing that sticky ooze leaking from the tip down to the base of the shaft and then back again.

"Junta." Golden eyes fevered and half lidded Aoyagi kissed him, half thrusting up into the fist Teshima made around his cock. Pausing for a second as the front of his jeans were pawed open, Teshima sat up and slipped off the offending fabric, embarrassed for a second time as the heat of Aoyagi's naked form settled over him again. The skin and skin contact was amazing imitate. The weight of the blonde resettling on his lap had the taller boy trembling with excitement and pleasure.

"Look, I'm shaking." Laughing nervously, Teshima smiled as Aoyagi took his hand, squeezing comfortingly as he shuffled forward, bring their hips together. Licking his lips as he looked down and saw the tip of his own wet cock touching Aoyagi's he forgot how to breath. Touching the tip with a unsure hand, Teshima gasped as Aoyagi batted his hand away, taking it instead to his lips. Sucking the length of each finger in turn, the heat of his tongue and teeth nearly had the dark haired boy in tears of joy. A sudden tightness around his cock had him squirming against the mattress and panting in small huffs. Jerking their cocks together with careful, steady hands, Aoyagi began sucking two fingers with such pressure Teshima was certain he could feel it in his cock. "Aoyagi, so good. Oh my god, I'm getting close."

That was humiliating, he was going to blow it so quickly and yet he couldn't bring himself to be sorry. Not as he wrapped his hand around Aoyagi's, joining him in making a tight fist around their cocks. His hips ached to rock and thrust up, to give in as the boiling point of orgasm grew increasing closer. Teshima couldn't help but bounced the smaller blonde on his hips with small, uncoordinated thrusts. Aoyagi looked so beautiful, lips wrapped around his fingers, sucking greedily as his hand worked harder. He must have been closer Teshima decided. His eyes kept crossing at everything little thrust and bump of their hips, rocking and grinding their cocks together while creating more delicious friction and heat.

"Hajime..." Biting his lip, Teshima twisted against the mattress, flooding their joint fist full of milky pleasure. A sharp pain in his fingers cut his orgasmic euphoria short as Aoyagi bit down hard on his fingers. Watching his face in that split second, Teshima understood why. The overflowing heat dripping down over his knuckles was also a pretty good indication.

"Junta." Voice weak and hoarse, Aoyagi released his fingers with a wet pop. His lips were red and swollen, they looked raw and somewhat sore but Teshima couldn't hold back the bruising kiss he delivered to them.

"Beautiful, you're so beautiful."

Aoyagi could only blush.


	2. Chapter 2

Jumping as the slam of a door woke him, Teshima blinked the sleep from his eyes as he stared up at the ceiling. Bright morning sunlight seeped through the curtains as the bang and clatter from beyond his door signalled his parents return. Aoyagi was hastily making his way off the bed and tugging on his pants with a worried look in his eye.

"It's alright," Teshima assured him, rolling over and tucking the sheets closer over his shoulders. "They think you sleep in the nude anyway, it's why they never come in when you're over." Blinking in surprise, Aoyagi cocked his head to the side as if asking why. "Only so they wouldn't barge in and find us all pretzelled together." Pleased enough with the answer, Aoyagi continued to dress, poking Teshima in the shoulders until he started to do the same. "But I'm still sleepy," the dark haired boy groaned. Both yawning as they exited the room, Teshima grinned wickedly. "Someone kept me up all night." Fighting down a blush Aoyagi punched him lightly in the arm, trying in vain to comb out his hair with his fingers.

Teshima's parents were a happy, cheerful couple, much the same as their son and they had always welcomed Aoyagi with open arms. Never had they attempted to lure him into speaking needlessly or to engage in meaningless small talk. Instead they much the same as their son made an effort to make him comfortable without the need for speech.

"Junta told us you've been accepting at Joshibi University. I'm sure you'll love it there and of course Junta is just around the corner." Sipping his tea, Aoyagi nodded slowly. That hadn't been a coincidence. While picking and applying for their universities, the couple had ensured that they'd been in at least biking distance from each other. Their courses and careers path maybe different, but that didn't mean it would stop their relationship.

"But he's not sure when he'll be taking it." Cutting in smoothly, Teshima fixed his mother with a stern stare as she went to cluck her tongue disapprovingly.

Despite getting the grades needed to get him into the economics course he'd chosen, Teshima found his parents unhappy with his decision to not head straight to university. Opting instead to postpone his enrolment until the next year.

"I hope" his mother began, ignoring the glare from her son and directing her question back to Aoyagi. "That you are doing that because you want to and not because he is." Caught between a parental augment was the last place Aoyagi wanted to, instead he put his head down over his cup of tea and said nothing.

Breaking out of the house with a sigh of relief, Teshima rubbed the side of his neck. His single bed didn't truly have enough space for the two of them and every sleep over left him with an ache in his neck.

"What will we do?" Pausing mid step, Teshima turned and looked at Aoyagi curiously.

"What?" Unwilling to repeat himself, the blonde walked past him and down the pavement leading into town.

"University." Catching onto his friend's train of thought quickly, Teshima shrugged and waved him off casually.  
"We'll think of something, it's no biggy. Our place is secure until next year, we can do whatever we want." Smiling at his almost careless response, Aoyagi still wasn't sure. Unlike Teshima's family his had put no pressure on what he needed to do. It was all left up to him and he still had no idea. "If you're worried maybe we can talk it over or maybe Tadokoro can give us some idea. He's not at university."

Sensing something was amiss with his boyfriend's unusual silence, Teshima knew the easiest way to settle Aoyagi's fears was to act upon them. Bringing Tadokoro into the equation usual also helped. Regardless of their time apart, the pair still quite frequently relied on their old mentor for advice. And Tadokoro was all too willing to give it. Working in his family's bakery he was always easy to find and always happy to chat.

The smell of the freshly baked bread and various pastries always made Teshima hungry. They'd skipped breakfast in order to avoid more questions and his stomach growled at the prospect of food. Luckily whenever they paid Tadokoro a visit there was always a free meal involved, especially if any of the large man's family was around.

Taking a seat at the small stools and bench lining the wall, Teshima stared down a sweet looking chocolate cupcakes in the display cabinet and wondered if it'd be rude to ask for that one extra large one specifically. Maybe if he just sat there and looked hard enough at it someone might get the message. Beside him Aoyagi was doing much the same, scanning the rows of treats for some mid morning brunch.

"Well look what the cat dragged in. How was the party last night? As wild as last year?" Tadokoro had grown ever so slightly since graduating. His height had remained relatively the same, but his paunched stomach and thick thighs were bulkier then ever. Coming around the counter as a linger customer left with a small tinkle of the door's bell, the ex Souhoku sprinter pulled the two smaller boys into a rib breaking hug. "You don't look hung over so it can't have been that much fun."

"Nothing like last year that's for sure." Dusting flour from his shirt, Teshima shook his head. "I'll be happy if I never drink again after that." Waving him off as they pulled up a seat, Tadokoro patted his hands down on his apron, cleaning them off before fishing out his phone.

"You'll get used to it, drinking in moderation is fine. Not drinking moderation is also fine. You'll figure that out once you get to university, just ask Kinjou about it." Sniggering as he flicked through his phone swiftly, the large man turned his attention to his friends, surprised to see their faces had grown grim. "Or not, nobody is going to force you to drink or anything."

Giving Tadokoro a small reassuring smile, Teshima leant back in his chair.

"We know, we're just..." Struggling for words, the dark haired boy took a deep breath.

"We don't want to go to university yet." Aoyagi had spoken for him, a rare occurrence that did happen on the occasion not very often. His wide golden eyes blazed as he slumped down in his chair "But everyone wants us to." Humming as he watched a set of customers approach the shop, Tadokoro questioned their reasoning.

"Why not? Do you want to work instead? Or travel? You can defer your courses."

"We know." Glancing between themselves, Teshima shrugged. "We just don't want to go straight into school again. We just got out of school and we worked really hard at it, but now it just feels like everything is dragging on, especially as it's at least another three years." Nodding in agreement, Aoyagi wanted desperately to take Teshima's hand and give it a comforting squeeze. The sound of distress in his voice was making his heartache.

Standing up and gripping at the back of the chair as the wandering customers made their way inside, Tadokoro looked thoughtful.

"I have a proposition for you guys. Stay here for a bit, I gotta go do some work. You want some breakfast?" Grinning eagerly, all serious matters were pushed aside in favour of cake and flavoured milk.

Sipping at his chocolate milk while nibbling the end of straw, Teshima watched Aoyagi meticulously dissect his cupcake. Having removed and eaten all the freshly glazed strawberries, the thick pink and red icing was slowly being licked from the top, leaving behind a deep red velvet cake, moist and dense in a tiny pink patty pan.

"You're really enjoying that, I didn't realise you were that hungry. I should have offered you breakfast." Feeling a little guilty, Teshima picked at the flaky chocolate coating the top of his own cupcake. They'd burnt a lot of calories the night before and their diet going into the inter-high had required a high level of carbohydrates. Without it their bodies would start lacking energy, no wonder he was so tired and Aoyagi so hungry.

Watching the customers take their bread and go Tadokoro joined them again, a tray of freshly baked buns in hand.

"My parents," he began, taking a huge bite from a steaming bun and huffing loudly as the heat hit his tongue. "Are opening a new cafe, supplied by the bakery. It's like a Western style eatery with coffee and ice cream, they're very popular at the moment." Snagging a bun, Teshima torn in apart and began nibbling at the cooling dough.

"I know the kind, they're all over Tokyo. Do they need waiters?" He didn't know anything about being a waiter, neither did Aoyagi but he was sure they could learn. Swallowing a large mouthful and stealing Aoyagi's milk, Tadokoro shrugged.

"Maybe I'm not sure, but what they do need is cyclists." Frowning Teshima looked confused between his mentor and his boyfriend.

"Cyclists, why?"

"Ecologically friendly, sustainable transport." Nodding proudly as if reciting a complex poem, Tadokoro ducked behind the courter only to return with a jar of honey. "The cafe is offering food for delivery all by bike to save the planet, or something." Drizzling the rich, golden condiment over a bun, he scoffed it down in seconds. "But we don't have any riders yet." Raising an eyebrow at the two young men, the large man licked his fingers clean. "What do you think?"

Staring down at his shredded bun, Teshima could hardly contain his excitement. It was as if the stars were aligning and everything was just falling into place for them.

"Would there be much work?" Finish Aoyagi's milk with a grin, Tadokoro nodded.

"The cafe is open seven days a week, and they'll need riders every day, especially if it's popular enough. They'd be more then enough shifts for both of you."

Looking to Aoyagi to gauge his reaction, Teshima was thrilled to see the blonde almost levitating from his seat. He was practically vibrating with joy.

"That sounds perfect, amazing, just fantastic." Teshima didn't have enough words to describe how welcome this development was. Instead his eyes itched as the sting of happy tears threatened to spill over.

"It'll be a chance to improve your riding while getting paid." Laughing as he clamped a heavy hand to each boys shoulder, Tadokoro smiled. "It'll be a win win for you guys and a bit of a break. You've worked hard and nothing wrong with making a little cash and living outside the education system for a while. It'll teach you to think on your own, away from classrooms and text books."

Teshima could only nod. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his chest. His worries and concerns about the coming year and the deferral were now completely at ease, leaving behind a sense of excitement and anticipation.

"When do we start?"

Waving goodbye to Tadokoro with the promise of writing up a professional resume for his parents and their business partners to look over, Teshima bid Aoyagi goodbye with a sly kiss on the cheek. They seldom kissed in public, the majority of the relationship was carried out with subtle gestures and loving affection behind closed doors. But everything was just shining that little bit brighter, especially Aoyagi's hair which was highlighted a brilliant gold in the early afternoon sun. Glancing over his shoulder before turning a corner to catch a final glimpse of his beloved, Teshima fished out his ipod and plugged in his headphones. Intent on getting home as quickly as possible to share the good news with his parents and hopefully receive their approval in turn.

Laying back against his ruffled, untidy bedspread, Teshima couldn't help but crack a smile. His bed still smelt like Aoyagi. Rolling onto his stomach and burying his face into the pillow, the ex cycling club captain fiddled around with his phone, pulling up Aoyagi's messages and typing out a new one.

**How did your parents take it?**

Thankfully his parents had been most understanding, maybe even pleased at the concept of him working and sticking close to home. They were just looking out for him, that was understandable, but with his high standard of grades and extra curricular success at the bike club they could have given him at least a little more credit. The beep from his phone drew his attention back to his current conversation.

**Fine**

That was good then, but Aoyagi's parents had never been one to pressure their son. On all accounts a rather back-seat approach seemed to work best with the young introvert.

**Good, I'm so excited to start. I hope Tadokoro-san is a good boss**

Throwing his phone of the bed with little effort, the dark haired boy heaved himself up from the mattress, working through his nightly routine. Teeth brushed, hair managed and a loose pair of boxers later, he finally checked his phone before switching off the light and snuggling down under the covers.

**Yes**

Smiling Teshima could still smell the linger natural scent that was Aoyagi coating his pillows and sheets. Tugging one from behind his head and holding it in his arms, he typed out a brief message and awaited the response eagerly.

**I had a great time last night, did you?**

He'd wanted to broach the subject all day but they'd seldom had an appropriate moment to themselves to discuss it. Even sitting relatively alone in Tadokoro's bakery, the phrase; Did you like my cock in your ass? Seemed wildly inappropriate even to play off as a joke. Giggling at the humorous notion, he grinned as the message arrived.

**Yes. Very much**

That was nice, hugging the pillow a little tighter, his fingers flew across the touch screen.

**I wish you were here now. I want a cuddle**

That seemed far too soppy, but regardless would be something the smaller boy would appreciate, Aoyagi tended to enjoy overly romantic gestures. Dramatic actions usually made it easier for him to read people, and since love and romance was still something they were both so new at, it made it easier for both of them.

**Cuddle?**

Blinking in surprise, Teshima let out a straggled laugh. Just cuddle? Said the implication and it made his stomach flip flop at the carnal undertone.

**Maybe afterwards... What are you wearin-**

Shaking his head, he deleted the chuck of text and tried again. Romantic was one thing, corny was another and only one of those things was to be appreciated.

**Afterwards, but I'd make love to you first**

That was better, romantic and a little sexy, Aoyagi would like it more. Almost shaking impatiently, Teshima shuffled around uncomfortably in bed, trying to find a position allowing him to still cuddle his pillow while texting.

**Good [picture attached]**

Smiling as the message and its attachment flashed upon his screen, Teshima bit his lip to stop himself from moaning out loud. A bad light and crappy camera did little to dull Aoyagi's beauty. Stretched out on his bed, leaning against the headboard, no shirt and hair tussled. The angle of the camera gave him the most flattering chiselled form, plus the look he gave to the camera lens screamed erotic.

Licking his lips and taking a steady breath, Teshima wondered how many times he'd tried to take the photo but struggled to take one good enough to please his artistic nature. Many no doubt. Switching on his light and sitting up against the wall, the ex captain turned on his front camera rather then struggle to take a decent selfie the time ticking away. He couldn't pull off such a lush looking photo, but if his hair fell just right and he raised his knees to bunch the muscles in his stomach, he could look somewhat appealing.

Unintentionally biting his lip in the photo had been a good move, it look seven times more sexual and pleasing to the eye. Sending it off without a second thought, his hand immediately jumped to his crotch, palming the length of his cock through the fabric. Saving the picture of Aoyagi to his phone for an a later session alone, Teshima's breath caught as he felt up and down his shaft, playing aimlessly as a warm up as he awaited the main event.

The reply took longer this time, hand still occupied between his legs, he struggled to unlock the phone and pull up the message one handed.

**I have a hickey [picture attached]**

His mind blanked as the image loaded, the hand at his cock paused for a second only to slip into his boxers and begin again with vigour. Cheeks pink, naked with a bright red bruise highlighting his left hip bone, Aoyagi looked good enough to eat. Not facing the camera, his cheeks looked bright red either from embarrassment or panting. The soft pale of his body was almost incandescent in the bad light and the red love bite showed through the dimness like a beacon. He'd done that, Teshima remembered with a flush of heat and pride. When he'd made the quiet promise to lick every inch of his boyfriend, but fell short as the boy became too flustered and craved other attentions. But not before he'd managed to suckle a bite over his prominent little hip bones.

Fisting his cock tighter as the memory of the previous night flooded back in all too real technicolor, Teshima could barely keep his panting to a minimum. No longer home alone, he couldn't risk getting caught by his parents doing something to lewd.

**I'd apologise but I'm not sorry [picture attached]**

Taking the bold move of snapping a quick and slightly blurry picture of his hard cock, his finger lingered over the send button before letting out the breath he was holding. They'd played this game before and had gone much further then this. But the thrill and the nerves of it all always made him worry. About scaring the smaller boy off, of making him uncomfortable or moving at a pace that was far too quick for him. Thankfully he could usually pick up whenever he'd over stepped his mark and after last night he was sure there was little he could do to make Aoyagi uncomfortable.

**Good [picture attached]**

Heart pounding as the image loaded Teshima could feel the oncoming throb of a orgasm approaching quickly. He didn't even know how much time had passed since they'd started their game but it barely mattered, especially not when Aoyagi was sending him such hot picture of his own cock. Mouth watering as he took in the sensual image it painted, the sly fingers tucked just under Aoyagi's balls was a subtle message in itself. He was playing with his ass, teasing his hole as if in preparation for something bigger. Teshima couldn't help but moan now, his lover was just was too much.

Hips thrusting forward as his pace suddenly increased, the ex captain knew he couldn't hold back any longer. Not when a hundred scenes played through his mind, all centring around his boyfriend and that cute little ass of his. Throwing his head back against the wall, enough that it echoed throughout his room, Teshima could almost feel the tightness surrounding his cock, as he was already balls deep inside Aoyagi. Holding his breath, rather then moaning out loud, his hips pushed and pulled on instinct forcing him closer and closer to orgasm.

Tithing on the clasp of soiling his sheets, the small beep from his phone nearly went unnoticed. Curiosity got the better of him as he checked the message and felt his jaw drop as he blew a fuse and his load across his hand and stomach.

**I came [picture attached]**

Small hands coated in white, streaks of it reaching up to his chest, the guilty but pleased look Aoyagi was sending him pushed him over the edge in seconds. Tensing as the final contractions seized his whole body in waves of unadulterated of pleasure, Teshima bit the pillow to stop himself from moaning. Keeping his phone away from the sticky mess, the dark haired boy typed out a quick message, not wanting to keep Aoyagi waiting and thus forcing him to worry.

**You're so hotw, im so lucky. Love you so much**

Ignoring the grammatically flaws, he looked around sheepishly for something to clean up with. They'd polished off his box of tissues the night before, leaving him with no choice but to use his shirt and to pitch the offending garment in the laundry hamper.

Wiping sweat from his brow and fluffy out his hair, Teshima collapsed into bed. The fatigue of little sleep and missed dietary requirements finally taking its toll on him. Nose to the pillow, tummy to the mattress, he took a long, deep breath and held it for as long as possible. Surrounding himself in Aoyagi smell before closing his eyes and readying for sleep.

The beep of his photo forced him to suddenly search the mass of blankets until its discovery, but fortunately it had been worth it.

**I love you too, sleep well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: Sorry I've been taking so long to update. I'm in the process of moving countries and starting a new job. So I'll try to keep a weekly update schedule, but I can't promise anything.**

**Three Weeks Later**

* * *

Teshima hadn't slept well. Much like the night before a race his nerves had gotten the better of him and he'd laid awake all night anticipating the next day. Aoyagi looked much better, his hair was brush and pulled back into a small ponytail, low enough that he still managed to wear his helmet it.

"You excited?" Grinning at his boyfriend, the blonde nodded, tugging a little at his chin strap and loosen it in the process. Snapping the lock on his bike and removing his helmet, Teshima gazed wide eyed at the newly renovated little cafe. It was bigger then the bakery but not by much, the kitchen was smaller and the dining area larger. The large sign proclaiming its opening hung above the door in a professional yet jaunty manner. It was very Western Teshima decided walking in and holding the door open for Aoyagi. The chairs and the table screamed of a French influence, no doubt some of the decor must have Makishima's influence. His adventures throughout Europe had been posted upon the club house walls for the last year and France had been one of his major travelling success stories.

"You two are right on time." Grinning from behind the courter, Tadokoro looked very professional and confident in his new apron and uniform. In each large hand he held a box sporting the bakery and cafe logo. Tied tightly shut and covered in a plastic wrap, he handed a box each to the boys. "The delivery address is on the top, we'll work out a better system later but for the moment just search the address in your phones. None of the deliveries we've gotten are too far for you guys to ride, and you have plenty of time to deliver. If anyone gives you any lip direct them through to me, you're just the messenger, don't take any abuse, just leave. Keep the boxes up right or things will get squished. We got seventeen orders for our first day, so lets make them good."

Nodding eagerly, Teshima looked over his address and was pleased by the distance, glancing at Aoyagi's he was satisfied that they weren't going to be pushed too hard on their first delivery. "Off you go. Come back when you're done and we'll do it all again. Good luck." Ducking behind the courter and back into the kitchen, Tadokoro waved the boys off before putting his head down over the stove and continued cooking.

Exiting the cafe, boxes in hand, Teshima successful managed to strap their deliveries to their road races with little to no hassle. Straightening his helmet before clicking in his cletes, he looked to Aoyagi who was furiously typing at his phone, intent on finding the address and setting up the GSP as fast as possible.

"If you need anything or get lost or something, give me a call okay?" Frowning from behind his bangs, Aoyagi rolled his eyes. Laughing at the gesture, the taller boy pushed off towards his destination, pleased that Aoyagi caught up with him seconds later and managed to ride along side him for some time before turning off down a side street and pedalling onwards to his delivery.

Pulling up at the cafe for the fourth time that day, Teshima wiped a hand across his brow. Sipping from his water bottle as he walked through the door now titled closed, he caught sight of Aoyagi quickly. He was already there, sitting at one of the small tables at the front of the store, sipping on a cold drink and swinging his legs in rhythm to the music blaring from the speaker system in the kitchen.

"I," the dark haired man said strolling in with a spring in his step. "Got a tip because I was so nice and smiled a lot. And because apparently I'm taking the planet back." Posing dramatically, he managed to the make the smaller boy smile. Sitting down beside him and nudging his shoulder with a small bump, Teshima nicked his boyfriend's drink and took a small sip before Aoyagi could protest. "How did you go? Easy enough?"

Taking his drink back with a small grumble, Aoyagi passed Teshima his phone. Clicking the screen and receiving no response, the taller boy frowned as he realised the phone's battery had died. "How did you go after that? You didn't get lost or anything right?" Petting his blonde hair with a gentle hand, Teshima was revealed to see his friend wasn't too shaken.

"Paper maps" he said simply, leaning into the hand petting his hair. "No problem." Sighing happily, Teshima stretched out in his seat before jumping up and pulling Aoyagi to his feet.

"Well that's good then. You ready to head off? Big day tomorrow, more work to be done."

Walking to the door they were stopped by Yumi-san, the cafe's sou chef as she passed the kitchen pass.

"Wait wait. Jin wanted you to have the left overs." Sliding a box identical to those they'd been delivering all day through the metal of the pass, the homily woman smiled. "You did good work today. Fingers crossed tomorrow is just as good."

Taking box and thanking the chef with a wide smile, Teshima dashed back to Aoyagi and opened the lid. An array of tasty bakery treats stared back at them. Cupcakes, tarts, buns and eclairs. Some looked a little squished and lopsided but it wouldn't effect how they would taste.

"Want to go to - Hill?" Strapping the box to his bike, Teshima buckled up his helmet and pushed off the stand as he posed the question. "We can eat these and chill up there before heading home. Everyone is going to want a report on our first day of work, so tiring." Nodding Aoyagi kicked off as well, leading the way as Teshima pedalled quickly behind him. "No rush Hajime, slow down." Fighting down the blush that broke out over his cheeks, the blonde nodded sheepishly. He was so set in training mode, even all today he'd gone about his deliveries in the same manner as his usual cardio sessions. No ride was longer then half an hour and it tested his pacing perfectly. But now he was with Teshima and it was just an easy ride, slow and steady. Dropping back to ride side by side with his boyfriend, Aoyagi could almost close his eyes and let Teshima lead the way. He must have been sleepier then he'd anticipated as the ride up the hill felt six times harder then he'd experienced in the past.

Standing their bikes to the side, the couple collapsed on the soft, dry grass of a small slope atop the little hill. Over looking Chiba and the surrounding suburbs, the sun setting in the West behind them threw the city below in crimson waves, rippling as clouds passed over head in small patches.

"I am starving, keeping up the carbs might be a struggle at this rate. We might have to start buying extra power bars to ride with." Peering into the box of cakes, Aoyagi offered Teshima a slightly melted chocolate cupcake as were his favourite. Smiling as the dark haired boy bit into the offering and lay back, licking his lips as frosting stuck to his chin, the blonde promptly did the same. "Did you have a good day?" Peeling off the paper with a delicate hand, Aoyagi nodded, nibbling around the bite Teshima had made.

"Exhausting." Rolling onto his stomach, chin resting on his hand, the taller boy cocked his head to the side.

"It was a little, but we're a little out of practice since the inter-high. Once we get back into the swing of it, we'll manage fine. Especially after a good night's sleep." Taking a second nibble, Aoyagi immediately reached for the streak of frosting that smeared across his lips. "Wait, I'll get it." Sitting up quicker then lightening, Teshima leant in close, catching Aoyagi's golden eyes before licking along his top lip. Catching every gain of sugar, butter and cocoa the frosting had to offer. Humming contently, he quickly went back for a second serving before the small boy could protest.

Kissing him deeply with a slow, almost lazy pace, Teshima hadn't even bothered checking for an audience before beginning their little session. He couldn't care, not when Aoyagi looked so cute, sleepy and flushed. With chocolate coating his lips and tongue, he was a temptation too sweet to pass up.

"I'm glad you're here." Stopping for a breath, the few quick words the blonde managed to spit out made Teshima's heart almost burst with happiness.

"It'd be scary to do this alone." Taking his lips again in a smaller, lingering kiss, Teshima cupped his boyfriend's cheek lovingly. "I could never do this without you." Blushing to his ear tips, Aoyagi nuzzled into his touch, the line repeating itself over and over again in his mind. I love you. I love you. I love you. "I love you too." Jumping a little, the small blonde grinned against Teshima's lips. Nothing could have had this moment better. Nothing, ever. Just the two of them. Together. Happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Aoyagi had a problem. Frowning as he pulled up at cafe, bike empty and his final delivers dealt with, he walked into the quiet dinning area and took his usual seat near the front counter.

Teshima would be back late of course. Only three weeks into the cafe's business career and they had already established a steady stream of usual customers. Beyond those who frequented the store, Teshima had a run of office workers, teachers and salary men who almost requested his deliveries. He had such a knack of being around people he almost always good tips. Even things as simple as one and two yen coins, it all added up in the end. Aoyagi was yet to get a single tip. His customers were almost always nice and polite, but regardless beyond his wage, he was making no extra cash. It wouldn't have bothered him, not really. And it wasn't that Teshima was rubbing his face in it, he barely mentioned it at all. It was Aoyagi's own small insecurities which were constantly eating at him, keeping him awake at night and worried.

It had all started a couple of days before hand. Teshima had suggested they should go out for dinner, no where special just somewhere nice and quiet. Like a real adult date. Aoyagi had agreed straight away and they'd ended up at a small, local restaurant, famous for their kare and rice. It'd all been fine, charming, magically even. That was until the end of evening. Teshima had insisted he should pay, Aoyagi disagreed, but Teshima was already at the counter, cash in hand.

The blonde had been livid. They were a team. They were equals, so how dare he go and up show him like that. Later while riding home, Teshima had had the nerve to ask why he was so upset. It was just a little thing, a gift. After all he'd picked up quite a few tips that day and one of the customers had suggested he should take his 'girlfriend' out for a date. He'd apologized profusely, saying he'd never do it again and that next time he could pay, just even things out. But that wasn't the issue. Teshima was in his element. All the riding and socializing and the smiles, he was good at all those things and people liked him for it.

"You're back early." Leaning over the counter, Tadokoro stared out the cafe windows at the darkening evening and huffed. "He picked a delivery about ten minutes ago, not far though. He'll be back soon." Giving a sharp nod Aoyagi fished out his phone, fiddling aimlessly until his anxiety got the better of him.

"How can I get tips?" Humming as he wiped down a near by table, Tadokoro chuckled softly.

"Talking," he said pointedly, grinning almost smugly at the small boy. Tisking unhappily, Aoyagi rubbed the back of his neck in a frustrated twitch.

"Junta gets tips." Pulling up a chair across from the sulking blonde, the heavy man nodded.

"That he does, Teshima has always had the gift of the gab though." Watching the boy carefully Tadokoro crossed his arms over his large chest. "It's never bothered you before, aren't we paying you enough?" Shaking his head furiously, Aoyagi couldn't have disagreed more. If anything they were receiving a far greater wage then required. "Then what's your problem?" Blowing his fringe from his eyes with a agitated huff, the blonde shrugged.

The tell tale ting from the bell above the door made them both jump. Sweaty and red faced, Teshima grinned broadly at the pair, his cletes making a clicking on the wooden floor as he crossed the room.

"Oh oh? Conspiring?" Sliding a hand along Aoyagi's shoulders and giving them a gentle squeeze, his heart skipped an uncomfortable beat as the silent boy ignored his affections. Head bent low, he simply refused to meet the taller boy's eye.

"Home time I think, shoo. Begone. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early." Standing up and breaking the awkward silence, Tadokoro waved out the couple with mock severity.

"See you tomorrow." Pulling a face,Teshima looked to Aoyagi for some kind of understanding. "He seemed pretty desperate to get rid of us. What's wrong?" Head bent over his handle bars, the blonde didn't reply.

"I'm so sleepy, I'm scared of falling asleep in the shower. Want to come with me?" Winking at the expressionless Aoyagi, Teshima tried for the utmost time that night to get some kind of reaction from the boy. Instead he was just getting the same blank stares and cold shoulders. "Hey, what's wrong? You've been so funny since that date. I said I was sorry for paying didn't I? I promise I'll never do it again, we'll split all our bills in the future okay?" If there was any response, Teshima couldn't read it. Not a single muscle twitched, it was as if he was made stone. Groaning internally, the dark haired boy turned back to his laptop. Sitting side by side Aoyagi in bed was awkward when he was being so stiff, so Teshima opted instead to sit next to the bed, back to the mattress. Stretching as if he stand, the taller boy paused mid twist. Aoyagi was wiggling his toes, but it was about the only thing he was doing.

The pencil in his hand had been immobile for a good number of minutes, meaning he was either thinking very hard about his next stroke or he wasn't really interested and thinking about something entirely different.

"Please talk to me." The pencil suddenly touched the paper, hard enough that the page split as the led ripped through the sheet. Wincing, Teshima considered his options, panicking slightly as he'd never seen his small, well temper lover so upset before. Casting aside his laptop and sitting up, Teshima reached out and touched the top Aoyagi's small bare foot. Gauging his reaction before sliding his hand under the arch and massaged gently. He'd massage a lot of feet if it meant Aoyagi would respond to him.

"Please." He tried again as Aoyagi didn't tug his foot away. Taking it as a good sign, he knelt beside the bed, both hands coming to the blonde's small feet. Digging into the tender muscles of the arch and slope of his heel, he couldn't help but tug slightly, seeing if he'd come to him for more affection.

The notebook and pencil remained in his hands, but slowly Aoyagi stretched his feet forward, leaving them hanging off the bed for Teshima's massage. Hiding his smile as he went about his petting, the ex captain couldn't help but up his ass kissing attempts as Aoyagi's breath hitch. It must have been a particularly sore area as Teshima repeated the motion with the same reaction each time.

"Does this hurt?" Pouting at his smaller lover, Teshima put his lips to the ache and kissed it. Listening to the hiss above him, he knew he had to continue at least until Aoyagi kicked him in the face. Kissing up and down the flat of his small feet, hands following each gentle caress, Teshima pushed the fabric of the blonde's pants leg up to the knee, kissing each and every available surface.

It felt good. Aoyagi didn't want to admit it, but the tiny damp spots running up and downs his legs felt really nice. Teshima's long, dark hair kept brushing along his skin at each kiss, adding a whole other sensation of tickles to the heated, erotic action. Squaring his jaw as hands made their way to his waist, pulling him off the bed to sit on the edge, feet flat to the floor. He was still mad, he reminded himself, watching Teshima peel his pants off his hips and down over his thighs. Blushing at the tenting bulge in his underwear, the blonde bit the inside of his cheek to stop from crying out as his boyfriend exposed his cock to the open air.

"I'll do anything." Licking a wet line down the length of his cock, Aoyagi's mind blanked as Teshima smiled up at him coyly. "Just please don't be mad at me any more." Suckling down the shaft as deep as he could in a single go, Teshima hummed appreciatively. Unable to stop the harsh gasp that was wrenched from his lips, Aoyagi felt his vision cross as the heat surrounding his cock intensified. Dropping his pencil and notebook on the bed behind him, he shuffled forward, hands jumping to Teshima's hair for balance and a hand hold.

"Take it."

Sure he'd misheard, Teshima pulled his head back, staring up at his boyfriend with lust clouded eyes. Aoyagi was still frowning, but he looked less intimidating now, shivering with his cock, wet and glistening just inches away from his mouth. "Take it," the blonde said again, the words quieter but the message the same. Feeling the fingers in his hair fist as he bent his head, Teshima did his best to relax his throat and take everything the smaller boy had to offer.

Pulling back, his tongue tapped against the underside of his lover's cock, causing the boy above him to jump and twitch. Panting heavy, Aoyagi flipped his hair from his eyes as Teshima continued to tease the tip of his shaft, licking and spearing at the tip with a shocking precision that had him all but melting. "More." The request was simple, but the dark haired man barely had a moment to act upon it as the hands in his hair twisted painfully and forced his head down until his nose almost brushed Aoyagi's toned stomach.

Choking but moaning, Teshima was thrilled and terrified at the same time. It felt good having Aoyagi suddenly so aware and open, but at the same time it was getting harder to breath. Pushing passed his aching jaw and struggling gag reflex, Teshima breathed harshly through his nose, the sloppy wet noises coming from his lips lighting a fire deep in his loins as Aoyagi's hips suddenly arched, pushing his cock impossibly deeper.

Moaning out loud, too far gone to care, Aoyagi thrust subconsciously, instinct taking hold as the growing throb of orgasm became intensely stronger. He didn't care if he was being too rough, not when Teshima had been on his nerves all week, he deserved a little rough treatment for being such an ass and forgetting their team structure. And by the muffled moaning that was coming from the taller boy, he didn't seem to mind that much. Thrusting his hips forward and snapping them back at a rapid pace, Aoyagi suddenly froze. Feeling his whole body shake as he blew his load down Teshima throat without a single warning.

Gagging and swallowing best he could, Teshima felt the drip of his boyfriend's seed running down his chin but did little to stop it. It felt good. So good to be used by his lover to help work out his frustrations, especially when it involved having his face so well fucked. He'd never seen Aoyagi so forceful before or so aggressive. A small part of him liked it, but a larger part of him liked it all the more when the quiet boy slid down off the bed to kneel beside him and wiped his face clean.

"Shower?" He asked quietly, not meeting Teshima's eye, not from anger for the first time in days, but embarrassment.

Standing under the hot spray, the boys knew they had to be keep extra quiet least Aoyagi's parents should hear. It was late enough that the couple should be asleep, but the running water echoing within the shower cubicle could be surely be loud enough to wake them up.

"You get tips." Aoyagi admitted sadly, stepping out of the spray to lather up his hair and wash down his body. "I don't. Because you're good with people." Frowning Teshima, tilted his head into the water, feeling it wash over his sore muscles and aching jaw.

"I know, but it's not a big thing. We both do the work. If you want we can share the tips, like in a jar or something. You're bound to get some soon enough." Shaking his head and squeezing more shower gel into his palm, Aoyagi thought hard over his reply.

"No, you deserve them. You're friendly." He paused, shampooing his hair before adding. "But don't pay for our food again. Even if you've got more money from tips." Nodding, Teshima took the shampoo Aoyagi offered and focused on his own hair.

"I won't but that wasn't why I paid." Confused, the blonde looked over his shoulder, through the steam and sought out at his boyfriend. Rubbing the shampoo deeper into his roots, Teshima reached out, running a hand down Aoyagi's back in a slippery slide of skin on skin. "I only paid, because well, you're kind of the girl. You know?" Choking on water as he laughed, Aoyagi fell back against the taller boy's chest, too sleepy to even be mad.

"I am not a girl." He said simply, careful not to get soap in his boyfriends eyes.

"Oh I know." Teshima's soapy hand slowly moved from his back to his stomach and down to his overly sensitive cock in a matter of seconds, making the small boy shiver. "I am very very much aware."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes: For Renee who gives me constant support and beautiful art. I am forever thankful.**

* * *

Rolling over with a small sigh, Aoyagi mentally blocked out the loud buzzing of his phone alarm with minimal success. Early morning light seeped in through the open curtains, casting the room into soft grey shadows.

"I'm up, I'm up" Teshima chanted, pushing his hair out of his eyes and reaching for the phone. Closest to the bedside table, the taller boy switched off the alarm before snuggling back into warmth Aoyagi offered. "We have to get up soon." Taking a deep breath the blonde nodded, rubbing his eyes sleepily before struggling to sit up. "Did you sleep well?" Teshima asked, face to the pillow, hair a curly mess and looking far too content to even bother to start getting up.

Stretching high to the ceiling, his back cracking as he did, Aoyagi nodded. Rolling his neck side to side and pushing his hair from his eyes, the small boy couldn't help but feel a hundred times better then he had the night before. A night of sensual healing with Junta had left him feeling refreshed and happy, with a whole new lease and outlook on his career. He had a plan now, or half of one. Leaning down boldly, he kissed Teshima on the forehead, loving the way he shuffled in closer to rest his chin on the flat of his boyfriend's thigh. They could get through anything, petty or not they would push through and over come it, as a team. Like they always had.

Waiting patiently for the lunch time rush to dull, Aoyagi sat in a small corner of the kitchen, bobbing his head in tune with the music pouring from the speaker dock beside him.

"Can you at least peel potatoes or something, Jin won't be finished serving for at least another twenty minutes." Staring wide eyed at Yumi as she read through another order, Aoyagi ducked around the cluster of apprentices slaving over the hot plate and stopped at the sink. Peeling potatoes was easy and he did feel guilty for just sitting around, even if it was his lunch break.

Finishing his chore, he once again resumed to make himself invisible until Tadokoro emerged from the cafe, announcing that the rush was over and they only two other orders. Directed to his presences by Yumi, Aoyagi suddenly felt a wave of embarrassment for coming back to his mentor a second time and for something for so small.

"You made up with Teshima alright?" Nodding, the blonde waited until Tadokoro took a long swig of his drink and mopped his brow dry. "Good, seeing you two fight is super weird. It's like the moon and sun battling it out." Giving him an encouraging smile, the older boy waited expectantly, knowing his friend well enough to sense his rare desire to talk.

"Is there any job I can do in the cafe where I don't have to talk but can get tips?" Bursting out laughing at the earnest nature of his question, Tadokoro quickly reigned in his humour as the small boy began to frown.

"Well, not really. I mean unless you want to start an apprenticeship with Yumi."

"Nope." The large head chef shook her head deftly. "I have two enough as it is, I don't have the time for a third, sorry kid." Lowering his gaze and bowing his head in thanks, Aoyagi headed straight for the door, his ears burning with humiliation and anxiety. "But the cafe needs more baristas. They're worked off their feet and you know that redhead is going to quit any day now." Titling his head to the side as he followed her conversation, Aoyagi gazed wide eyed to Tadokoro, looking for guidance.

"The guys who make the coffee, like all the fancy ones. Do you know anything about coffee?" He knew he hated the taste and always had a sore stomach after forcing one down, so rather then lie, Aoyagi shook his head.

"Well are you willing to learn?" Raising her voice over the bang and crash of pans hitting the sink, Yumi stared him down. "Because it takes me three afternoons to train a barista, but three years to train a chef. Your choice kid." Humming, the blonde cleared his throat and managed to speak over the noise of the kitchen.

"Do baristas talk?" Shaking his head, Tadokoro smiled.

"Not generally, they just take orders. But you'd be sharing any tips you made with the wait staff and me." Not bothered by that prospect, Aoyagi managed a small smile, his heart lifting as he thought over the possibilities.

"Don't care." Nothing more needed to be said, especially as a heavy hand came to rest of his head, ruffling his hair in an almost childlike manner.

"Good, Yumi can start training you up tonight. Finish your deliveries now and when you get back we'll talk about your new duties." Head held high as he exited the store, Aoyagi strapped the delivery boxes to his bike and pushed off with a spring in his step. He now had a full plan and a good one at that.

Finishing his shift earlier then expected, Teshima stretched with a yawn. Regardless of his sleepy state he was undeniably happy. Aoyagi had been smiling at him all morning and after last night they finally were back on a happy team medium. Feeling the rattle of change in his pocket, the dark haired boy almost felt guilty for his newest round of tips. He'd dump the money in the tip jar as soon as he walked in the store and would bare no augment from Aoyagi if he protested. Or he'd just sneak it when the other boy wasn't looking.

Stepping into the store, Aoyagi's usual spot by the courter was empty. Frowning as he walked around the quiet cafe, Teshima stacked a table high with chairs as he awaited his boyfriend's arrival.

"Your boy's here." Looking up and over the glass courter, Teshima peered through the shelves and glass to the back of the back of the kitchen. The hum and buzz of the giant coffee machine down the courter made him smile as he spied Aoyagi fiddling with the knobs and jugs. "He's learning," Yumi laughed, perched up on the stainless steal bench beside the machine. "And he's actually really good at it."

Passing under the courter top and watching Aoyagi as he poured the final result of his labour into a small coffee cup, Teshima's smile widened.

"You have to drink it now." Frowning as he tapped out a dusting of chocolate powder, Aoyagi pushed the cup towards him, shaking his head. Smiling as he took the steaming cup and taking a small sip, Teshima blinked in surprise at the sweet, vanilla taste that hit his tongue. "This is really good." Maybe he shouldn't have looked so shocked but his honesty was real. Aoyagi hated coffee, he never drank it and yet he'd created the softest, sweetest coffee Teshima had ever had.

"He made it just for you. He's been pumping out lattes all afternoon. Complete natural." Grinning proudly as she hopped off the bench, Yumi nudged the small blonde lightly in the shoulder. "He can even make the fancy patterns with the milk, real talent." Blushing to his ear tips, Aoyagi shrugged embarrassed by the praise.

"He's just full of talent." Catching the blonde's golden eyes with a tired smile, Teshima wanted nothing more to pull him into a hug and kiss him. Kiss him hard enough for him to taste his hard work on lover's tongue. But Yumi was there and this wasn't a private moment they could share. Finishing off the beverage and packing to leave, Teshima was dying to get the small boy alone.

Pulling out onto the back roads leading to Teshima's house, the taller boy watched his boyfriend closely, picking up on his cues as he questioned his new educational endeavour.

"That was really cool. Have you been practising for a while or what?" Huffing a little as he focused on the road, Aoyagi shrugged.

"Not really." Glancing at him via his peripheral vision, Teshima read that there was more to this story then his boyfriend was admitting.

"So, coffee." He paused, waiting, watching but the blonde was giving nothing away. "Okay, you hate coffee seriously Aoyagi, what's the deal?" Coming to a stop at the walkway of an intersection, Teshima tapped the blonde's helmet with a knuckle. "You're hiding something from me. Spill."

Pulling away to avoid more head rappings, Aoyagi shuffled around uncomfortably, rocking his feet back and forth on the pedals for balance.

"I want tips."

Groaning internally, Teshima frowned, unsure how to proceed. If he disagreed he'd appear unsupportive but if he agreed, he'd be admitting that the small financial gain of the tiny tips were a big deal. "I also like it." Riding in closer as they approached a busy road, Teshima strained his ears in case he'd misheard.

"You like the coffee?"

"I like making the coffee," Aoyagi corrected, bumping him gently as they rode in impossibly close. "I like the machine and the foam." Smiling as he spoke, the blonde took a deep breath. "I want to work and get tips without talking. I can't do both." Teshima felt like his heart was melting, the strength and certainty in his boyfriend's words were rare and welcomed. He was happy, he'd worked through this issue and was now smiling and proud of his achievement.

"You'll do amazingly, you always do." He paused, wanting to assure him that the money didn't matter and that he'd refuse any tips, always and forever to ensure that he'd be happy. But that wasn't what Aoyagi needed right now. He needed confirmation that his choice had been the right one. "So, you'll be working in cafe from now on?"

"Sometimes." It was strange to have Aoyagi so chatty and upbeat, Teshima just had to make the most of it. "I'll ride when I'm needed, but you're the best at it." Bumping their handlebars gently together, the taller boy grinned.

"So long as we get to ride together as a team sometimes I'll be happy."


	6. Chapter 6

Aoyagi excelled at his work behind the counter at the cafe. Teshima was so proud of him. He'd practised with the coffee marker in the small, quiet moments during the day and after his delivery shifts finished. Under Yumi's guidance he'd began working in the cafe barely a week after his first attempts.

In the beginning Teshima had been worried for his boyfriend. Aoyagi never did well with large crowds and the rush and clutter of the busy cafe was enough to overwhelm a confident person let alone his wilting flower of a lover. He'd been wrong of course. Aoyagi thrived under the pressure, just like in a race, the small boy ploughed ahead to ensure his success and victory of their team. His coffee making skills were perfected by the end of his first week and it only took him a couple of hours after his first full shift to discover coffee art.

Aoyagi loved his art and he was good at it. On quiet days when they could just sit around and enjoy each others company, Teshima loved watching him draw. There wasn't anything particularly sexy or graceful about it. But he could never look away, the confidence of his pencil strokes, the sure and soft swipes of his hand as he shaded and smudged his drawings into perfect shadows and proportions, it was all so enchanting. It was almost as enjoyable as looking at the finished product and Teshima often felt even more blessed as very few people had ever seen his boyfriend work his magic.

The coffee art and his designs had started off small, leafs and swirls, flowers and bubbles. Things of such simple beauty that made Teshima often feel guilty for drinking them. But eventually his guilt dissipated as he noticed the day by day improvement Aoyagi was making. Customers loved the designs, some asking specifically for the pretty patterns and staying the extra time just to receive them. Best of all due to their growing popularity, Aoyagi was receiving an increasing number of tips with each order.

Teshima was so proud. Awkwardly and adorably proud. He was so thrilled to inform his parents, their biking buddies and anyone else who would listen about his boyfriend's achievements. And it was all worth it just to see the bright blush on Aoyagi's cheeks and the secret smile on his face.

Coming in from his second delivery of the day, Teshima leant over the courter to watch the blonde at work. Focused and sure, his hands danced across the knobs and dials of the machine with precision and accuracy. Little jugs and cups were lined up neatly on his left and were slowly filled with the rich hard coffee, cut with frothy, silky milk in the form of a bunny and a flower.

"You're getting so good at that and yet you still won't drink the stuff." Shaking his head as he passed the drinks across the pass to the waitress, the blonde turned his full attention to his loitering boyfriend.

"It hurts my tummy." Leaning his elbows on the courter, chin on his hand Teshima nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I know, maybe if you drunk little bits at a time you might get a tolerance to it." Struggling as he cleaned down the stainless steal of the jets and mixers, Aoyagi didn't appear phased. Grinning impishly as he watched him work, Teshima cleared his throat before catching his boyfriend's attention. "Hi, can I please have a weak latte, extra milk and three sugars." Cocking his head to the side confused, Aoyagi set about his task, watching the dark haired boy with wary eyes.

"Just passed by your fine little cafe here and thought I'd pop in, pick up a coffee and take in the scenery." Grinning roguishly, Teshima felt the tips of his ears burn as the words poured from his lips. Heaven forbid he'd ever actually manage to pick Aoyagi up with such a line, but playing around a little was fun, especially when the blonde took the bait and teased him back.

Smiling shyly as he pushed his hair behind his ear and focused on the heat of the milk, Aoyagi jumped as Teshima tapped his wrist from across the courter.

"I'll have that to go cutie. Things to do, places to be." Cheeks red, the small boy licked his lips before nodding. Fishing out a large paper travel cup from the stack under the counter, he imitated what he'd seen the waitresses at the front end do a hundred times over.

"Name please?" Thrilled that he was playing along, Teshima's grin widened.

"Junta, and what about yours sweet thing?" Barely managing to contain his smile, Aoyagi penned his name down, before adding a cheeky touch and finishing his order. Passing the cup over, the lid snapped on top, the blonde busied himself elsewhere and left Teshima to his amusing discovery.

Reading over his name with a smile, the tall boy loved the flourish Aoyagi always put on the final character of his name. Taking a closer look along the bottom of the cup he couldn't help but giggle at the string of number circulating around the base.

"So should I call you now or later." Popping up just out of his reach, Aoyagi shrugged. "I'm sorry to say I don't think I have any thing more then good will to return for the gift of your number." Pausing to take a sip, Teshima tried not to wince at the heat of the drink. But coffee itself was to die for. He'd discovered he wasn't a fan of heavy, dark coffee, opting instead of softer, milky lattes with plenty of sugar to balance the bitter tang that the beverage usually left on his tongue.

Sliding a hand across the counter top, he managed to snag the front of Aoyagi's apron, pulling him closer.

"As for the coffee, its perfect. You have a real talent. But I can't really afford to tip you." Blushing at their very public play, Aoyagi could only shrug again, struggling to meet Teshima's inky brown eyes when the gleam of something sensual and mischievous lurked within them. "Unless you count this as a tip." Leaning up on tippy toes to reach over the space between them, Teshima managed to catch Aoyagi's startled lips in a small kiss before pulling back quickly to ensure they weren't caught. Blushing impossibly brighter, the blonde looked around for something to occupy his hands, rather then just standing there, looking stupid while Teshima grinned like an idiot.

"Hey lovebirds, I saw that, now get back to work. I have three more rounds for you and orders are up. Get on with it." Teshima almost snorted coffee through his nose as Tadokoro peered around the kitchen walk way to yell at them. Aoyagi looked fit to faint, but instead keyed up the orders on the ipad and pushed ahead with his job.

"I'll be back later, don't let him bully you too much." Huffing but cracking a small smile, Aoyagi nodded slowly.

"Have fun." Resisting the urge to leap over the counter and steal a second kiss, Teshima downed his drink with lightening speed, then picked up the boxes for delivery and slipped out the door with a wide smile on his face.

Watching Teshima leave and stack up his bike made Aoyagi happy. They had both found such a comfortable pace within the cafe that everything else was just flowing along in their life. It was a kind of domestic, pedestrian lifestyle of routine and security he could get used to. His hands worked automatically as he licked his lips and almost purred at the taste Teshima had left there. He wouldn't drink the the fruits of his practice and labour, but he was happy to taste them from his dark haired lover's lips. It made him all the more hungry for the affection, even with him absent now, it made him crave such things in a public sphere.

Glancing over his shoulder and into the kitchen walk way, the blonde was silent relieved Tadokoro was now aware of their relationship. Maybe they wouldn't have to tip toe around it any longer and could happily sit and hold hands like all the other couples he saw coming in and out of the cafe throughout the day. Lost happily in his thought as he worked though his backlog of orders, nothing to could pull the smile from his face, nothing at all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes: I just want it on record that I LOVE Ashikiba. Like I inhumanly love this character. So making him the 'bad guy' in this is killing me** **slowly.**

* * *

A railway station was a bizarre place for a delivery, but not the strangest Teshima had received to date. His brief but memorable visit to a funeral home, with funeral in process probably topped as the strangest delivery he'd ever had the displeasure of experiencing. Parking his bike just off the street, he looked around awkwardly, unsure where to go. The station office would probably be the best bet, the conductor was probably eager for his lunch by now. Passing through the wide, automatic doors of the station office, Teshima looked around with wide eyes before stepping inside.

If it was a coincidence it was a big one, but then fate sometimes worked in mysterious ways. Standing to the side of the ticket machines, the top of his head nearly brushing the ceiling as he stood was Ashikiba. His Shikiba. Best friend from middle school and rival on the track Ashikiba. Standing at his full and glorious height of six foot eight, Aoyagi called him the frost giant for a reason.

"Mine." Looking almost spooked as he all but yelled, Hakone's metronome crossed the room to greet his friend with a smile. "Sorry," he apologised, taking the box in a large hand, "I was just a little nervous. I scared myself." Laughing at his antics, Teshima was thrilled to see his friend. They had last seen each other at the final race meet for the year, where the tall boy had throttled him in their one on one match. It had all been in good fun, but by the end of the day Ashikiba had been in tears over his increasing feeling of inadequacy and the loss of never being able to race against his rival again.

It had been an emotional day, for all for involved, including Aoyagi who had been in a shocking mood all that night. He had taken Teshima a while to coax his silent friend into admitting his concerns but he eventually managed a stable and firm reply that almost broke his heart.

"You like the frost giant, too much." That had been it, but it was enough for Teshima to fill in the blanks as to why his lover was upset. As Ashikiba had shed salty tears of sorrow and victory, the dark haired boy had held him close, awkwardly looping his arms around the boy's narrow shoulders and pulling him down into a hug. Shushing him as he dried his weeping purple eyes, Teshima had rubbed his back soothingly until the sobbing stopped, all while Aoyagi had looked on. He hadn't thought anything of it, it was the same level of support and affection he would have given to any of his fellow team mates and his history with Ashikiba made it hard from him to see the boy in such pain. Aoyagi had not seen it as such, their history and friendship seemed to only add fuel to his jealousy which both flattered and hampered Teshima immensely.

"I love you" he'd said, time and time again that night, taking Aoyagi's lips in hot, smothering kisses, trying in vain to kiss the jealousy and sour feelings from his being. It had worked for that night, but if ever Ashikiba made a comment on his status on Facebook or sent him an encouraging message via any social media or text, Aoyagi's golden eyes would darken and there would be a scowl on his face for the next couple of days.

So this chance meeting was both a welcomed and dangerous reunion. Finding a seat just outside on the station platform, Teshima sat down with a grateful sigh. It was his final delivery for the day and having a small moment to relax with his old friend before taking the trek home was incredibly peaceful. Besides he was curious as to Ashikiba's sudden, almost miracle appearance. The last time he'd checked the gentle giant had been going to a specialist music school in Tokyo. He'd even been to Europe if Teshima remembered correctly, his piano skills and natural rhythmic heart making him somewhat for a prodigy among his peers.

"I hope you don't mind." Snapping off the string wrapping and pealing open the box, pleased by the sight of creamed cakes and eclairs, Ashikiba grinned nervously. "I kind of hoped you'd be the one to deliver it." Smiling happily, Teshima felt as if the smile was somewhat forced. He was very lucky indeed, had it been Aoyagi he was sure the other boy would not have been so accommodating. Checking his phone quickly for the time and to contact his boyfriend, he typed out a quick if not somewhat vague message and sent it off without a second thought.

"I just got off work so you're doubly lucky." Stretching his hands up behind his head and resting back against the bench, he watched Ashikiba hook into the delicacies with gusto. "How's university?"

"It's good." Pausing to wipe cream from his lips, the tall boy looked startled for a moment. It was strange being around such open people, Teshima was so used to Aoyagi emotionless front that his body reading skills made him all but telepathic. Within that moment he could tell things were not going so well for the giant and his friend was unlikely to admit it. So instead he went with another approach. "I saw your trip to Singapore went well, that pool on the roof was amazing." The sense of relief that radiated from the other boy would have been noticeable for any normal person, and it was certainly pleasing to hear Ashikiba talk about something he was so passionate and happy about. Music and cycling had usually covered that, especially how that anything education wise was off the table.

"My parents moved again." The ginger haired giant said with sigh. "Just down the train line, not far from Tokyo thankfully." Checking his phone as it buzzed a second time, Teshima ignored the message coming through from Aoyagi with a guilty string in his gut.

"Well that's good then, not being too far away I mean. I'm still at home at the moment, Aoyagi and I are thinking of moving out once we get our savings together. Or we'll go on a trip, we're not sure yet." At the mention for his boyfriend, Ashikiba's face turned an sudden shade of white.

"So you're still, close?" The question at the end of his tone made Teshima cock his head to the side. Maybe Ashikiba had read their relationship better then most, if so his extreme reaction to the mere mention of Aoyagi would be explainable.

"Yeah" the dark haired boy drawled out carefully. "We both work at the cafe. He's in the kitchen now, making fancy little coffees. They're so cute." He sounded like a proud mother, but he couldn't help it. Not when his boyfriend was doing so well and everything was working for them.

Nodding, his long orange hair falling over his eyes Ashikiba put on a brave smile.

"That sounds like it would suit him down to the ground. It's so good to see you're doing so good." Grinning, Teshima nudged him lightly in the arm.

"Nothing like you, Mr International Jet-setter. That's just so cool." Maybe he'd changed the subject too quickly, or maybe relating it back to school again wasn't what the giant needed. But as he crammed his hands in his pockets and stood up, Teshima almost felt worried that he'd made a mistake.  
"It's getting a bit old now. I like performing, but I don't really like travelling for it. It throws out my sleeping pattern and I haven't had a good night's sleep in months." Binning the now empty box, Ashikiba sighed. "Not that I should complain." Shaking his head he stood up and joined his friend, Teshima resisted the urge to reach out and give the other boy's hand a squeeze. Just in comfort and support, but the last time he'd done that Aoyagi had made his life a complete hell. Instead he patted the tall boy on the back and spoke soothing words to him.  
"I'm sorry to hear that, can you say no to the travel?" Shrugging Ashikiba swayed gently from side to side. "Maybe, I haven't asked, I don't really want to seem ungrateful. Lots of people applied to travel with the orchestra and I was just picked straight out of the freshmen. It's unfair really." Coughing to cover the sound of his own sorrow, the boy suddenly grinned. "Thankfully semester break is here and everything is right with the world." Thinking over the dates, Teshima took an easy breath. So it wasn't like the other boy had just upped and left. Of course it was mid semester break, he'd seen Kinjou posting about visiting not an hour before hand.

"Well just take a break, have a good rest and head back there with a clear head, good night's sleep and see how you feel. Your feet might be itching by then." Watching his downcast look, the smaller boy quickly shifted his opinion. "Or you can talk to your lecturers and change your schedule. I'm sure they'd understand." Getting a smile from the tall boy was a pleasant mood changer and as they checked the train tables he seemed in much higher spirits.  
"I actually had a reason I wanted to meet up." Leaning back against the side of a vending machine as the station platform began to fill with people, Ashikiba looked nervously at his hands before reassessing his statement.  
"I-I just really wanted to see you. I've missed you."

Feeling his cheeks flush red, Teshima shuffled from foot to foot, struggling to find an appropriate reply. I missed you too wasn't right. It felt too personal and he was already feeling bad from being here without Aoyagi. But if he didn't the sensitive Ashikiba was would probably take it too greatly to heart. Watching the incoming train arrive with a small sense of relief, Teshima took a leap of faith. 

"I missed you too man, it's really good to see you again." His face lighting up in a bright smile, Ashikiba pushed off the vending machine and in a single swooping motion pulled Teshima into a rib breaking hug.  
"Thank you Jun-chan. Thank you so much."

The stiffness in Teshima's spine melted the second the giant's arms looped around his shoulders, the height and slim cut of his frame so different from Aoyagi, he mapped it with his body, just for anatomic purposes. But his hands acted on their own accord, sliding up the tall man's back and rubbing a wide circle.  
"You're welcome." The grip around his body tightened as Ashikiba pushed his face into his hair and took a heavy breath, repeating his thank you again and again. The sound of the train engine and people racing to catch the locomotion drowned out much of his babbling, but Teshima feel his heart break at the sound. "Shikiba," looking up as his name was called, the tall boy bit his lip, suddenly aware of their situation and where they were. "You'd better be quick or you'll miss your train." His purple eyes wet and red, the ex Hakone climber straightened up reluctantly, stepping back before nodding sharply and walking off towards the open carriage door. 

"I'll text you and we'll meet up again while you're on break." Teshima blurted out over the sound of the train. Smiling as he ducked under the door frame, Ashikiba looked a great measure happier. Waving as the train left off, Teshima could have slapped himself. Why the hell had he said that? To be nice? To be selfish? Shaking his head as he walked back to his bike, he checked his phone and the messages from Aoyagi.

**OK. Love you.** **  
**

**I went home. Tired****  
**  
Clipping up his helmet, pocketing his phone and pushing off, Teshima felt his stomach churn uncomfortably. What the hell had he gotten himself into?


	8. Chapter 8

Hanging his bike in the garage, Teshima dragged his feet inside, briefly chatting to Aoyagi's parents before slipping into Aoyagi's room. Spread out on the bed, his head leaning off the side of the edge, DS in hand, the blonde boy gave him a smile before sitting upright and gesturing for a hug. Leaning into his embrace, Teshima buried his face into the smaller boy's hair, inhaling the soft smell of his shampoo and the linger hint of burnt coffee grounds.

Pulling back, Aoyagi gave him a curious look, inquiring about his meeting and the time it took to get home. Taking a deep breath, Teshima was happy for the time he'd spent rehearsing his explanation on the ride home.

"I meet up with Ashikiba." He had expected a hostility, but not the jerk and pull that came as Aoyagi shuffled away, glaring. Continuing quickly, Teshima sat down on the bed. "Just hear me out, he'd ordered from the shop, so I made the delivery and he was there at the train station. It wasn't like he planned it or anything, it could have just as easily been you that delivered it." _And thank God it hadn't been_, he thought, the shit storm that would have gone down then.

Scowling, Aoyagi crossed his arms, awaiting any further comments. Trying to grasp at the right words, Teshima flopped back down on the bed, feeling the emotional fatigue of the day finally getting to him.

"He's down for the university break, just chilling out. He doesn't seem to like university very much." Casual, maybe if he acted all casual and relaxed, his boyfriend would stop pouting and see a little sense. "He hates the travel."

"I don't care." There was almost a hiss in his voice and as Teshima craned his neck to the side and watch him, the smaller man looked fit to cry. "You didn't tell me." Sitting up and running a hand through his hair, the taller man almost sighed.

"I wasn't sure what you'd say. Well I did know what you were going to say, you'd act like you are now." Looking away, piercing golden eye held anger and frustration. He was angry at Teshima for lying to him, he was angry at the frost giant for sneaking back into their life when they'd only just got rid of him. But most of all he was angry at himself, for being bitter and jealous about this. He always had been, even when Teshima and him had still just been friends, the way he'd spoken about the frost giant,with such admiration and awe. It had made him sick.

Did Teshima ever talk about him like that? With a wistful, longing look in his eye? Shaking his head, nerves and aggression running through him, Aoyagi felt like he wanted to cry.

"I know." He barely managed the words, staggering over them with a stutter and a sob. "I'm being stupid, it's not fair. But he scares me." It was a raw confession and one he'd held close ever since the Inter-high. "He looks at you different. He looks at you like I look at you."

He didn't deserve a hug, he didn't deserve the affection Teshima showered upon. Cupping his cheeks with warm, dry hands and rubbing small circles over his cheek bones. The gentlest of kisses at the tip of his nose, the side of his temple, the corner of lips. Tucking the weeping boy under his chin and shushing him softly, Teshima rocked them back and forth gently, willing Aoyagi to stop crying.

"It's fine," he said, unsure what else to really say. "But you have nothing to worry about. I love you and only you. Nothing ever happened between Shikiba and I. I don't want anything to happen between Shikiba and I. I have you and that's the only thing I want." Sniffing and trying in vain to wipe away the majority of his tears, Aoyagi couldn't look his boyfriend in the eye. He was being selfish, Teshima let him have his own friends, he never kicked up a fuss about them or restricted who he could and couldn't see.

"I'm sorry."

"I know." Kissing his trembling lips, Teshima pushed his fringe back from his eyes. "I know you're sorry. I know you're scared. But I need you to trust me right now when I say that I love you and only you and you need to get over this thing with Ashikiba." Nodding, Aoyagi heaved a deep breath, swallowing his tears. Letting Teshima's calm, reasonable word wash over him, he clutched the front of Teshima's shirt with a shaky hand before yanking it down and pulling the other boy into a kiss.

"I won't. Not any more." Kissing him back, the frustration of the day leaking out in small sighs and sounds of pleasure. "Mine." Laughing against Aoyagi's lips as the word slipped out, Teshima hugged him just a little bit tighter.

"Yes, all yours, always." Snuggling in close, Aoyagi let out a sigh, pressing his lips to the other boy's flesh he kissed down his neck and collarbone, pausing only when he got to the collar of Teshima's shirt.

"You want it off?" Nodding shyly, small hands reached under his shirt and tickled his stomach. Pulling the offending garment up and over his head, Teshima sat back against the bed with a quiet huff. Seconds later Aoyagi was above him, straddling his hips and kissing down his chest. Pausing over his nipples to nip and suck at them eagerly, the tall boy shuddered at the onslaught.

"Mine." Aoyagi repeated, catching the hardened nub with his teeth and biting down gently. Shivering at the increasing rise in pressure, Teshima struggled to keep from bucking and rolling his hips as his cock swelled with excitement and arousal.

"I can't tell if you're claiming or apologising." Nipping down hard on the tender flesh of his hip bone, Aoyagi tisked at him.

"Both," he muttered, letting his lips brush against Teshima's soft skin. Rolling onto his side, cheeks pink Aoyagi licked his licks. "Lay down."

"I am laying down," shimmering down the bed further, the tall boy put his hands behind his head, watching his lover intently. "Want me down further?" Shaking his head, Aoyagi had a small grin on his lips as he tugged at the budging front of Teshima's pants. Taking the cue and unzipping them, the dark haired boy was so pleased with the progress of the night, he could barely contain his excitement.

Pants down around his ankles, cock bouncing under Aoyagi's attentions, Teshima hissed as small delicate hands encircled his length and stroked. "Well whatever you're doing it's awesome." Steady hands gripped his base, sliding up and down to the tip, smearing creamy, wet pre come down the shaft. Twisting against the mattress, breathing laboured, Teshima bit his lip as Aoyagi licked the tip before mouthing down the length with a loud suck. Resisting the urge to rise his knees, the tall boy struggled up on his elbow to look down at his attentive lover. Small, strong hands remained locked around the base, as a wet, pink tongue lapped out against the sensitive flesh. Trailing his tongue around and around the crown in erotic little circles, Teshima felt like his whole body was a fire, burning until there was nothing but Aoyagi's soft touches and wet sounds.

Catching the bright gold of his boyfriend's gaze, Teshima felt breathless taking in the image he made. Fierce golden eyes, untamed and aggressive, framed with the most beautiful spun gold of hair, his lips looked red and swollen. "That's so hot." He had to be vocal in times like this, speak the words his body sung, physical cues could only do some much. He wanted Aoyagi to know how good he really felt and what a good job he was doing.

"Move." Nipping the sensitive flesh at the peak of his toned thighs, Aoyagi licked the bite to sooth the sting. Staring at his lover quizzically, Teshima slide further down the bed, his feet almost dangling off the edge. Going to question the strange request, the words died on his lips as Aoyagi stripped from his clothes to move up and over his body, turning very so carefully above his chest to lower his knees over his boyfriend's face. "Okay?" Grinning like a mad man, Aoyagi's hot, stiff arousal inches from his lips, Teshima nodded.

"Yes, oh God yes." They'd watched a short clip like this online days before. Two men hot and loving in each others embrace. Entranced Aoyagi had pointed to the scene with wild eyes, inquiring if Teshima would ever want to try that. He answer had been a firm yes and now that the other boy was actually acting up on it, his mind was racing. Jumping slightly as Aoyagi bent his head and took the length of his cock to his lips, Teshima watched the soft sway of his boyfriend's hips before sliding hands up those toned creamy thighs and grasping the bobbing shaft to bring it to his lips. It was hard to concentrate with Aoyagi's mouth working him over into a sweaty, hot mess, but he managed a small kiss to the tip of the other boy's leaking cock. Feeling him falter and shudder, Teshima grinned, licking out to taste and tease the crown of his cock, sucking only lightly and listening for the hitch in Aoyagi's breathing. It was worth it, all for the dull hum that echoed from the quiet boy's throat and radiated up his cock and along his body. Wrapping his arms around the blonde's slim waist, Teshima arched off the mattress ever so slightly, trying to recall what the actors had done in the porno. Angling his head to side, he took Aoyagi's flesh deep, struggling as it hit the back of his throat and his gag reflex kicked in. It was hard on his back, he was used to the ease and use of his neck and hands.

Now it was harder but oh so much hotter, the tremors of Aoyagi's inner thighs around his ears was driving him mad and the increasing suction and speed from Aoyagi's own lips pushed him on faster. It was an overload of physical stimulus, everything around him was hot and on fire, with the heat and pleasure in his loins pushing him closer and closer to pure rapture. Aoyagi wasn't faring much better, try as he might the small blonde's hips kept snapping forward, ramming his cock uncomfortably down Teshima's throat.

But felt good, it felt so very good, good enough that the tall boy was struggling with his mouthful as well as managing to moan at the same time. Gasping for breath, his lungs burning as he snorted through his nose, Teshima jumped as Aoyagi's thighs clamped down hard around his cheeks, all the while increasing his sucking to the point of complete and utter pleasure. Groaning as his mouth became a wash with Aoyagi's seed and his own cock seized in bursts of orgasm, Teshima was seeing stars. Coughing as he lapped at the blonde's soften cock, he could feel the sticky trickle of cum leaking down the side of his cheek.

Collapsing to the side, the small boy gasped for breath, wiping his mouth directly as he watched his lover do the same with a satisfied grin.

"That was amazing, maybe you should say sorry more often." Receiving a punch in the thigh as a response, Teshima laughed. "Or not, either way that was so good." Nodding, his back a little stiff and neck sore, Aoyagi rolled up the right end of the bed. Snuggling in close beside Teshima, hands entwined, the couple lay back in content bliss, listening to each other breathing and they're heart rate settling.

"Love you," Aoyagi whispered softly, kissing Teshima shyly on the cheek.

"Naww, love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

It had taken some coaxing. A lot of coaxing if he was to be fair. But Aoyagi had eventually come around. Setting up a meeting between his ex best friend and current boyfriend was not something Teshima had seen himself doing at any point in the near future, but it had come around pretty quickly. Over text and Facebook, the trio had decided to meet up at the central arcade. With enough distractions and activities, Teshima had hoped Aoyagi would be more interested in the rhythm games rather then glaring at Ashikiba.

So far, so good. Sitting near the entrance, he and Aoyagi had secured a seat beside a set claw games. Trying but failing to hook a figure of his favourite sports manga character, Teshima promptly gave up as his last turn failed to flip the box over and as the tall shadow of Ashikiba loomed in the doorway. Turning on his stool, waving and smiling, he glanced quickly at the blonde to gauge his reaction. He appeared to be zoned into his game, but the tension in his shoulders indicated he'd noticed the giant's arrival as well.

"Hey, how's it going?" Standing up to greet the tall boy, Teshima was taken off guard as long arms wrapped around his middle and squeezed. Ashikiba had been in a very hugging mood of late. Maybe it was something everyone did at university. But it certainly wasn't going to make Aoyagi's acceptance any easier.

"I'm good. A little tired, finally getting my sleeping pattern back." Laughing he looked beyond Teshima to the blonde sitting sulkily on his stool, game still in progress, Ashikiba tried a smile. "Hi Aoyagi-san, you're looking well." Nodding sharply, the small boy quickly turned his attention back to the joystick and crane. Taking a seat beside Teshima, Ashikiba looked positively radiate, almost as if he was glowing.

"A good night's sleep is always a win." Slipping casually into conversation, Teshima tried in vain to include Aoyagi at every opportunity. But it was hard. The boy didn't like talking to people he liked let alone people he was not overly fond of. After a few rounds at some of the rhythm games and losing all their yen at the claw machines, the trio moved on to a ramen bar just behind the arcade. Waiting for their meal, the dark haired boy kept the small talk running as Aoyagi upped and left for the bathroom, Teshima watching him go with a quiet fondness. He had such a cute little swagger, maybe he was putting on a brave, confident front. Whatever it was watching the little wiggle of his ass as he walked away made Teshima very very happy.

"He still hates me." Turning with an innocent look, the ex captain tried his hardest not to give the game away.

"No, he's just like that with everyone, don't take it personally." Frowning, his face practically falling to the table, Ashikiba sighed.

"Nice try. Why does he hate me so much? Does he think I'm going to steal you away or something?" Inhaling sharply Teshima tried hard not to agree while diplomatically swivelling around the topic.

"Not at all, he gets funny around people he doesn't know. And the whole other team thing doesn't help." Humming, his face filled with disbelief, Ashikiba kept his worries to himself as Aoyagi emerged. Settling in for an awkward meal, the silent slurping that came form the trio was broken up only when Teshima raised a certain subject or topic. By the end of their bowls, the dark haired boy was ready to go home. Next time, he promised himself he would visit alone. The whole purpose of this visit was for Aoyagi's piece of mind, so he would worry in the future.

But perhaps that wasn't where it was going to go. Leaving the restaurant, shoulder to shoulder with his lover and ex best friend, Teshima took in a breath of fresh air, feeling the atmosphere lighten as they made their way out into the street.

"So I'll see you in before you head back okay?" Re-entering their conversation where they'd left off in the restaurant, Teshima gave the tall boy a wide grin. "You'll be around for a little while longer?" Nodding as he swung his bag high over his shoulder, Ashikiba rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah, I hope so. If that's okay?" Directing his question at Aoyagi, the blonde returned it with an icy stare and a shrug. Teshima knew he was just being considerate, but with the look Aoyagi was giving him there was much doubt on the subject.

"It should be fine, thank for coming out to see us. I'll come to you next time maybe." Watching Aoyagi from the corner of his eye, the sudden tension in Ashikiba's shoulders said otherwise. At least the sentiment was nice.

"That's okay, I had a really good time." Teshima saw the hug coming and almost, _almost_ backed out. It was not worth Aoyagi's wordless wrath. But on the same measure he couldn't keep stepping around this issue. And if his boyfriend was going to try and get over his jealousy, they need to get over this. Leaning into the giant's embrace, Teshima reached up and patted him on the back. Ashikiba's head dipping low, the other boy's mouth was so close to his face, he felt the lightest whisper of a breath as a quick flurry of words were muttered to him and only to him.

"We need to talk alone." Pulling away with a false smile, Teshima took a huge step back and waved his friend off. He nodded ever so slightly and saw Ashikiba off with a giant fake smile. Turning with Aoyagi in tow, the couple made their way back to the nearest train station. Panic ran through him with every step, it was such a loaded request, a talk could mean anything. A confession of love, the need to borrow a book, a desire to ride and race against him again. It could be anything, or it could be nothing. His mind raced as he thought over each and every little possibility, so deeply in his thought, Teshima completely missed both of Aoyagi's cues as they approached the station.

"What did he say?" Jumping at the vocal question, Teshima tried to fix his face without coming undone and betraying his sheer panic.

"Pardon?" Slipping through the station gates and coming to stand on the platform, the taller boy processed the question before attempting to phase it with causing conflict. "He just really wants to catch up at some point." Looking not at all convinced, Aoyagi hummed. Waiting for their train in silence, Teshima calmed his pounding heart with strong, deep breaths. "He just seems to be really unsure about everything at the moment." Nodding Aoyagi agreed, but wasn't pleased, his stance and silence speaking volumes.

Giving up with putting his foot in his mouth, Teshima let the subject drop, opting instead to pull out his ipod and sharing the headphones between them. Aoyagi seemed pleased to let him do so, but was otherwise silent and uncommunicative.

Once home, feed and showered, the couple settled in bed with a quiet good night to Teshima's parents. Collapsing into mattress, his head aching and feet hurting, Teshima rubbed his tired eyes.

"I am going to struggle tomorrow, I can just feel it. How did you pull up?" Shrugging, Aoyagi pulled the blankets quickly up to his chin and rolled over towards the wall. Frowning, the taller boy snuggled into his boyfriend's damp, blonde hair. "You okay?"

"Why do you like the frost giant so much?" Groaning internally, Teshima had all but successful pushed his worries about Ashikiba to the side. But he wasn't surprised Aoyagi had brought it back up. Although he had hoped he would have kept it to himself.

"You know why he was my friend in middle school. He's a pretty nice guy, a bit strange, but aren't we all. That's it, nothing more."

"Do you want to be fucked?" Jolting up right and struggling up on his elbows to look at Aoyagi's face and to gauge if he was serious or not, Teshima was surprised to see he wasn't.

"Um, not particularly. I mean unless you want to, because I'd be happy to give it a shot." Rolling onto his back and staring aimlessly at the ceiling, Aoyagi's face remained stern.

"Do you want the frost giant to fuck you?" Running a hand through his hair, frustration and anger getting the better of him, Teshima all but growled.

"We've been over this, I don't like Shikiba like that. And no I certainly don't want him to fuck me." Scowling Aoyagi sat up, his eyes bright and angry.

"Then why does he want to talk to you, alone." His sharp and aggressive pronunciation made Teshima wince. So he had overheard Ashikiba's quick hurried words, that made things difficult, but did not required this level of hostility.

"I don't know, maybe he just wants to talk more about university or maybe wants to do some extra training or have me listen to something new he's written, I don't know. I hadn't even planned to ask him." Tisking in disgust, Aoyagi looked anything but convinced.

"He wants you." Flopping back against the bed, Teshima felt torn. He couldn't deny it, especially as he didn't know if it was true or not.

"Maybe, but I don't want him." Reaching out, his fingers touching the hot, dry skin of Aoyagi's cheek, he hoped to sooth the boy's concerns with calm, easy logic. "I have you and that's all I want."

The cold, steely stare that came back at him was anything but soothed. In fact he looked angrier.

"Then don't call him back." Sitting up quickly, anger making his movements jerky and stiff, Teshima shook his head.

"No, that isn't fair. I've done everything you've asked, I've pushed him away, I've ignored him, I've all but completely rejected this guy. Who was my friend and who I now call 'some guy I used to know' all for you and you still act like this." Running a hand through his hair and tugging hard as his emotions got the better of him, Teshima took a shaky breath. "You know you're being unreasonable, why do you keep doing it?"

Huffing, his face turning a bright red Aoyagi jumped up from the bed and pulled on his hoody, pulling his hair back into a loose pony tail as he did.

"No, don't leave. Hajime we need to talk about this, you can't just keep freaking out at the littlest things."

"Then don't talk to him." Shaking his head, Teshima refused to raise his voice. His parents were in the next room and they would probably be curious as to why Aoyagi had left so suddenly in the middle of the night. And he didn't feel like explaining the whole situation to them, especially when was involved.

"I'm not going to do that. This is your problem, you need to sort it out and get over it. Seriously. I'm sick of this."

"I'm sick of him." All but spitting out his words, Aoyagi turned on his heels and jerkily opened the door. Barely having a moment to jump up and follow him, the door was slammed in Teshima's face seconds later. Leaving him feeling awkward and angry.

Hearing the front door receive the same treatment didn't help his frayed nerves, nor did his mother's quiet knocking.

"Junta is everything alright?" Feeling his face flush red and his eyes sting, Teshima forced his voice to remain at an even pitch.

"It's fine."

"Did you two have a bit of a fight?"

"No, it's fine." The door opened a crack and his mother's dark hair and eyes peered around the frame.

"It's okay honey, you know couples fight all the time."

"We didn't-" Pausing suddenly, his jaw slack, Teshima quickly back peddled. "We're not a couple and it's nothing really." Smiling ever so slightly, his mother sighed and gave him a quick hug.

"Okay, well if you want to talk about, or talk about anything. Just ask, I'm always here."

As his mother closed the door, leaving him feeling a little confused but somewhat comforted, Teshima tried to think of a moment his patents might have cottoned on to their relationship but came up blank. Not that it mattered, if Aoyagi didn't get over his insecurities there would be no relationship to begin with. That was being unfair. Groaning as he stood up and paced the length of his room, Teshima blew out a heavy breath before grabbing his helmet and fleeing to the garage. He needed to take his mind off things, everything, just for a little while and the best way he knew how to do that was to ride it out.


	10. Chapter 10

Riding out his frustrations only worked for so long. By the end of his two hour ride Teshima was so tired he felt sick to his stomach. But that might have just been because of his fear and terror of losing Aoyagi. He'd give up everything for him, he'd said that but it didn't mean he had to like it. Ashikiba was his friend, he'd turned his back on him once at Aoyagi's bidding and he'd regretted it ever since. And now with the chance to make up, he was walking the same path again. Maybe he'd hoped Aoyagi would be a little more adult about the situation instead of acting like a spoilt child. But then that wasn't fair, even Teshima wasn't sure what the giant's intentions were. For all he knew Ashikiba did hold feelings for him. And then what? He'd have to admit to Aoyagi that he'd been right and break off all connections with his childhood friend in his weakness moment. It would break the giant's heart and probably his entire being. Ashikiba was so sensitive about that sort of thing.

Heading straight for the shower once home, Teshima made a promise to himself to confront the giant about it. The sooner it was over and done with the soon he could get over it all and Aoyagi could go back to being nice and normal. Not all up tight and bitchy. It hurt him to think such things about his beloved, but if he was going to act like a brat Teshima was happy to treat him like one. Drying his hair and throwing the towel aside, the dark haired boy pulled out his laptop and got up Facebook. Typing out a message to Ashikiba about a meet up, he frowned at the text for a long time. It looked too serious like he was breaking up with him or something, which he kind of was... _No._ Pushing the thought from his mind, he closed the chat tab and sighed. This wasn't fair, especially if Ashikiba meant no harm and his entire worry had been created by Aoyagi's jealousy. Scanning Facebook aimlessly he knew his boyfriend would be online around now, but with no online symbol next to his name he was either sulking or purposely punishing him.

Reading through the statuses and notifications, something caught his eye and in that moment Teshima worked out a solution to his entire conundrum. Izumida, Hakone's captain during his captaincy was a good guy. A little off centre but Teshima wasn't one to judge. His obsession with fitness and muscles had only continued after high school and his university placement in physical therapy reflected that. It was a long shot, but if Hakone ran anything like his own cycling club, Izumida would have to know something. Linked in through the the ex captain's profile via some of his most recent check in at the gym. Teshima wasted no time in getting to the point.

_**Was Shikiba crushing on anyone while at your club?**_

It seemed a bit direct and a little too blunt so maybe Izumida would say nothing at all. But Teshima remembered everything that was shared between the members of his club and believed that Hakone probably acted much the same.

_**Hello Teshima-san. I would like to help you, but I don't think it's my place to say**_

At least he hadn't right out said no. That was a start. Everything else could just fall into place later. Teshima supposed he shouldn't have been surprised. If Hakone's Miami had come to him asking about Glasses personal life he would have stepped around it as well. Maybe this called for a certain level of honesty.

_**I'm only asking because I'm a bit worried. I met up with Shikiba recently and he seemed so down. I'm just wondering if it had anything to do with his personal life.**_

There was a pause. A pause long enough for him to sneak out of his room without waking his parents and steal some leftover dinner from the fridge. Night riding always gave him an appetite, perhaps due to the association with training camps. Finishing just as the night got dark and stuffing himself stupid at dinner. Camps were great.

_**It might**_

Came the simple and incredibly unhelpful reply. Frowning as he typed, Teshima tried to lure any more information from the boy without over setting the balance of trust.

_**Well do you think I can do anything to help?**_

He was getting desperate. If Izumida was dancing around the question, it could very well be him at the centre of it. Or Hakone's captain was just really loyal, it could quite easily go both ways.

_**Cycling**_

_**What?**_

Maybe that message was meant for someone else. Re reading twice, Teshima's frown deepened. The ex Hakone thought cycling would help? Maybe he was one of those weirdos like Naruko who thought everything could be solved by bikes and racing.

_**Souhoku, cycling with Souhoku would help Ashikiba**_

Humming out loud as he read over the message in the tiny chat box, Teshima tapped his fingers on the keyboard without pressing. Listening to the delicate click of keys as he thought. That was very interesting turn of events. Had the person been himself and only himself, Izumida would have just said cycling, but to bring Souhoku into things changed the situation dramatically. Unless it was a red herring, although the muscle bound sprinter didn't really seem like one to play those sorts of games.

_**Who?**_

He was tiring of this now. He was convinced something was fishy here and it didn't at all seem like he was getting to the bottom of it.

_**I would happily tell you Teshima-san, if I knew their name.**_

Okay that was even more intriguing. Sitting back and reading over the entire conversation, Teshima hurriedly typed back.

_**We don't have a large team. Which one is it?**_

_**You seem very nosey for someone concerned with Ashikiba's well being. Perhaps you should approach him on the subject.**_

Gritting his teeth but understanding his actions regardless, Teshima took a deep breath, calming himself before continuing.

_**I'm just worried. I don't want to make any trouble. I've got Shikiba's best interest at heart.**_

That was true enough. Settling this whole dispute would help not only himself but Ashikiba. If there was something eating at the giant, like Teshima believed there was, there was little he could do to help if he was blocked by Aoyagi's discomfort. This had to be settled now for everyone's piece of mind.

_**The redhead.**_

Teshima blinked once, twice then reread the message with a scoff. Izumida must have been mistaken. Sure they had redheads on their team, but there was no way Ashikiba; his sensitive, emotional, musical Ashikiba would fall for one of the rumbustious crimson haired duo...

**_Which one?_**

_**Pardon?**_

Izumida was so polite, even online. It was almost unnerving.

_**Which redhead. Theres 2.**_

The pause was far longer then before. He was either considering the pair or worrying about how much to divulge.

_**The small one.**_

Frowning and pulling a face of pure frustration, Teshima pounded the keyboard with agitation

.

_**theyre both snmall!**_

_**Hmmmmm**_

Well that didn't help. Gritting his teeth hard enough to hear a crack, Teshima quickly flipped through his Facebook profile, searching out a photo of their team on the podium after their win.

_**The sprinter**_

Pop went Izumida's message, but again was no help.

_**theyre both sprinters**_

Thinking between the two, Teshima was grasping at straws trying to find a superficial distinguishing feature between Naruko and Kaburagi. They were both small, fiery redhead who liked food, slept like logs and had large families. This was going to be hard.

_**This one.**_

The attached photo took some time, but it popped up in his chat box seconds later accompanied by a link.

Laughing Teshima almost choked, his breath and confusion fleeing as Kaburagi's profile link followed his profile photo arrived. Ashikiba and Kaburagi? When did they even meet? Thinking back to the inter-high weekend, it was hard for him to remember much beyond the ache of muscles and the blurry euphoria of success.

Izumida was still awaiting a message so Teshima quickly typed a reply, thanking him greatly for his help and to not worry, he wouldn't cause trouble. He had just been truly worried for his old friend. Thankfully his fellow ex captain seemed trusting enough to believe his words without hesitation and bid him goodnight.

Teshima couldn't help but laugh. Everything was finally falling into place with startling clarity. Poor Ashikiba, he'd never been very good with matters of the heart. He'd once had a crush on a sweet girl in their middle school maths class, but all he did was stare at her, for the full year. Until she moved classes for fear of being stalked.

Now was apparently no different. Except that it was a cute little boy with a big mouth and a overly dramatic sense of everything. Falling back onto his bed, hands behind his head, Teshima felt the sicken feeling in his stomach immediately dissipate. Kaburagi, who would have thought it? Well actually thinking about it, he may have been able to see it had he looked passed his own sense of self importance.

That had been Aoyagi's fault in hindsight. Filling his head with ideas about Ashikiba's undying love for him. Rubbing a hand over his blushing face, red with embarrassment, he chuckled. He couldn't wait to tell his lover with a smug smile on his face and a sense of pure superiority. But that could wait, for now he had a much better idea. One that would help both his friends, and sort out this whole mess for good. Rolling onto his side and pulling his laptop across the bed, Teshima deleted the whole message he had written out for Ashikiba. The plain and sterile message was replaced with something a lot more casual and far more cheerful.

_**Hey, you want to go to karaoke?**_


	11. Chapter 11

He'd half expected Aoyagi not to come. He wouldn't have put it passed his boyfriend to be that petty when cut. But thankfully as his blonde head cleared the booth's doorway Teshima's heart jumped. They'd been apart for barely three days and he already felt a sad longing in his heart. Seeing him now brought him joy and confidence, especially as Aoyagi spotted Ashikiba and immediately turned on his heel. He wasn't even subtle about it.

"Wait a second," jumping into action as the smaller boy went to storm out the door, Teshima grabbed his arm as the blonde frowned.

"No," the smaller boy's voice was low, angry and not to be messed with.

Shaking his head, Teshima looped his arm inside Aoyagi's, steering him away from the main company until they were alone in the corner.

"Can you just trust me on this?" Shaking his head, eyes low, the blonde refused.

"No. He's here." Unable to keep from smirking, even as it got him in deeper trouble, the taller boy grinned.

"Don't even worry about him. I'm so happy you came." Listening to his boyfriend tisk and pull away, Teshima held tight, not letting him go. "Just wait a moment okay? Look over there, what do you see?"

Rolling his eyes, Aoyagi glanced over at the crowded table, the current and ex members of Hakone and Souhoku mingling happily.

"Friends and the frost giant." Smiling, Teshima nodded.

"A good start. Look closer." Pulling a face, but doing as his friend bid, Aoyagi stared down at the company gathered. Onoda, Naruko, Imaizumi, Kaburagi, Sugimoto, Danchiku and the new run of first years were gathered at the table. Mixed seamlessly with the Hakone team, including their airhead climber Manami and the frost giant.

"Friends and the frost giant," he repeated sourly. Making a none committal sound, Teshima shrugged.

"Yeah I suppose. He hasn't even noticed you yet."

Glaring at his boyfriend, Aoyagi wondered what he was getting at. So what? Should he be offended that the prick constantly thirsting after his boyfriend's dick was ignoring him... Except that he was usually so high strung he seldom missed anything. Usually Ashikiba would be running scared, something which Aoyagi secretly enjoyed but he hadn't even looked his way yet. Was he offended? Shrugging, he awaited Teshima's explanation, only to receive none. Pulling him towards the group, he only received a wink, making Aoyagi shake his head.

"Aoyagi-senpai" Onoda looked as good as ever, big eyes peering out from behind his thick lenses. "It's so good to see you. Did you watch that shojou I suggested? The one about the detective and reporter? How good was it?" A little overwhelmed, Aoyagi simply nodded. Looking around for space on the bench to sit. Somewhere close to the edge so he could escape quickly if needed.

"Kaburagi can you squeeze in any closer to Shikiba? Aoyagi needs a seat." Frowning as the giant tensed at the sound of his name, finally noticing his presences, Aoyagi was confused.

"If I squeeze in any closer I'll be sitting in his lap," Kaburagi hissed.

"Yup do that. Just move." Using the captain tone on the small redhead worked wonders, Teshima almost laughed at the sudden panic on Ashikiba's features at his words. "You don't mind do you Shikiba? He's pretty small and doesn't weigh much."

Clearing his throat as his face turned a bright red, Ashikiba shrugged, hands stiff at his sides.

"Nope, it's fine," he squeaked. Looking away as Teshima raised an eyebrow at him.

"No stopping it now," the bouncing redhead said, ungracefully collapsing into the giant's lap. "You're actually pretty comfortable Ashi, thanks." Watching him swallowing thickly, Teshima suddenly worried the other boy might expire. Especially with how red he was going.

Taking a seat and beckoning his boyfriend to sit beside him, Teshima nudged him gently.

"He seems a bit too busy to notice you right now." Watching his red-headed riding partner squirm around in his most hated rival's lap, Aoyagi cocked his head to the side, confused.

The frost giant looked different. Usually he felt like a threat, someone that made his hair stand on end as if to say _danger danger._ Now he just looked like an embarrassed mess with a lap full of over enthusiastic Kaburagi.

Kaburagi...

His eyes grew wide for a moment, his head swimming as he read the signs like the cue taking expert he was. Body language was his strength, his speciality and while people like Teshima managed to make not only a friendship but a relationship around it, he was pretty damn good at reading it as well.

"He..." Frowning Aoyagi looked quickly at Teshima's grinning face watching him nod like an idiot. Inwardly cursing, the blonde looked back to the giant and his lap full, amazed to see he was indeed reading the signs right. The dilated pupils, the tense shoulders, the blush running high on his cheeks. He felt stupid, so very very stupid and by the look Teshima was giving him, his boyfriend would have no issue in telling him so.

Ashikiba hadn't wanted Teshima, not really. Ashikiba wanted Teshima to help him get to Kaburagi. Shaking his head as he flipped through the drink menu, Aoyagi thought over the strange turn of a events with a secret smile.

"I'm happy you came." A sly arm slipped around his waist seconds later. Reading the menu before him, the taller boy leant his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder. "You okay now?"

"How did you find out?" Shrugging, Teshima gave Aoyagi a little tickle around the middle, pleased to see him smile.

"I have my ways."

"I'm sor-"

"I know." Silencing him as Onoda handed them the song book, Teshima flipped through the pages. "I'm not going to rub your face in it, but I think you owe Shikiba an apology. He thinks you're going to knife him or something." Looking down as he decided on a drink and passed the menu along, Aoyagi sighed.

Teshima was right, he had been an ass. But he'd known that. It was just so hard to see the other man so free and close with his boyfriend. It had made his blood boil, needlessly now it would seem as he watched Kaburagi sit up on his knees, bopping the giant on the nose with a sticker peeled off the bottle of his soda.

"I will say sorry." Surrounded by friends, his arm already close linked around his middle, Teshima stole a quick kiss before Aoyagi could protest.

"Thank you." Smiling at each other for a long moment, Naruko's insistent babble brought them quickly back to reality.

"I want to sing first!" Pouting Kaburagi glanced through the song book, Ashikiba looking on over his shoulders. "Will you sing Ashi?" _Ashi? _Grinning as he keyed in his song choice and picked up one of the microphones, Teshima pushed the youngster's head down into the pages of the book with a grin.

"I organised this, I get to sing first, respect your elders. Shouldn't that be Ashi-senpai?" Laughing at the blush that leaked out across Ashikiba's cheeks as Kaburagi waved him off and sulked about his missed first song, Teshima turned his attention to Aoyagi. His lover never sung at these events. Instead he would sit back happily, watching and listening to everything around him. It was like when they were to a gallery together. Teshima couldn't draw or paint, in fact he found the whole endeavour quite boring. But when he was with Aoyagi, just the look of enjoyment and brief explanation the boy would give was enough for him to enjoy the experience.

He'd chosen this song on purpose. A soft, sappy love song he'd long ago dubbed their song. Teshima knew it by heart and all but ignored the subtitles as they flashed up across the screen in front of him. Aoyagi would know. He knew the song as well, although Teshima had never heard him sing it, he had mimed along with the words enough times that they still held meaning. It was perfect, his boy was perfect and Teshima could not have been happier.


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you going to the station Ashi-senpai? Can I walk with you? No one will try and mug me if I'm with you." _No one is going to try and mug you anyway, _Teshima thought sourly as he watched the small redhead jump in and out of the gutter as they walked out into the shirt.

** "**Don't just use him as a guard dog." Frowning at the unhappy noise the youngster made, Teshima watched Aoyagi bid goodbye to the third years before pulling Ashikiba away from a clingy Kaburagi a second later. "Don't let him push you around okay? He's used to getting his own way all the time." The blush still hot on his cheeks, Ashikiba nodded, rubbing the back of his head as he glanced over his shoulder at the small boy. Swinging off Naruko's arm, he was saying something about cars and the colour red, but he looked happy. There was a big smile on his face even as the older boy pushed him off and shushed him with a slap from his cap.

"I won't," pausing the giant cleared his throat, his purple eyes becoming serious for a moment. "Who have you been talking to?" Shrugging carelessly, Teshima beckoned Aoyagi over as he waved off the third years with the promise of meeting up for a practice some time soon.

"No one really, but you should have just said something. It would have saved a lot of pain and suffering." Cocking his head to the side, Ashikiba took a nervous step back, watching the small blonde tuck himself neatly under Teshima's arm as if he belonged there.

"I will next time. If there is a next time." Not meeting each other's eye, the dark haired boy watched the two sensitive cyclists nod awkwardly to each other.

"I'm sorry I was an ass." Struggling to keep a straight face at Aoyagi's choice of words, Teshima gave him a one armed hug, proud of his boyfriend.

"Thank you?" Ashikiba sounded confused but smiled all the same, bending low to touch a shaky hand to Aoyagi's hair.

"Ashi-senapi, don't pet Aoyagi-senpai's hair. He doesn't like it." Kaburagi slapped his hand away swiftly, saving him from making a grave mistake. "I however love my hair petted and you may do so at any point you wish." Slipping seamlessly in between the trio, the redhead quickly started up a conversation with Teshima, demanding to know all the best methods for bulking up before a solo race event.

Staring over the younger man's head and up into Ashikiba's unique purple gaze, Aoyagi nodded slightly in thanks. Reading the unspoken message with a small smile, the giant's attention was suddenly brought back to the conversation at hand when Kaburagi mentioned his name.

"I was talking to Ashi-senpai when he was in Singapore about the Canadian team's dancing form and he showed me all these really cool training activities with stationary bikes and in water and stuff. How amazing is that?" Speechless, Teshima felt a grin spread out across his face before he had time to stop it. The small boy's whole tone changed, his usual loud and over the top tenor dropping suddenly to be filled with soft admiration.

"It really is amazing. This guy is amazing." Teshima agreed, pointing at Ashikiba with a smile. "So you should totally listen to everything he says and stop bossing him around and go see one of his concerts in Tokyo." Crimson eyes shinning as he turned with a bounce, Kaburagi latched onto the front of Ashikiba's hoody, tugging gently.

"Oh could I Ashi-senpai? I'd be really quiet and I wouldn't eat much or yell."

"Goodbye." Pulling away from the group with a wave, Aoyagi made it clear he was ready to go home, even if it meant leaving Teshima on the pavement admiring his match making skills.

"Coming dear." Laughing at the joke, Kaburagi said a final good bye to the blonde as Teshima gave Ashikiba a quick hug.

"I don't know whether I should kick you or thank you for this."

"Thank me now, kick me later when you realise what a horrible mistake you've made." Laughing softly, the dark haired man gave his old friend a warm look. "I'll hope for the best."

"So will I," Ashikiba said quietly, watching his red haired companion get shut down as he offered Aoyagi a high five.

"Why?" Teshima had been wracking his brains for the last couple of days. Trying in vain to figure out why his friend would chose such an odd choice of a crush. Even now seeing them together there was such an imbalance, he was sure there would be nothing but trouble for the pair.

"He makes me feel alive." Blushing a little brighter at his own words, Ashikiba shrugged. "I don't know." _Neither do I, _Teshima thought but kept to himself as he patted the giant on the back for a final time before pushing Kaburagi back towards Ashikiba and snagging Aoyagi around the waist.

"Good luck," he called back cryptically, watching Kaburagi looked confused and Ashikiba look terrified.

"Mean," his boyfriend scolded him, elbowing him gently in the ribs. "Be nice, Ashikiba is sensitive." His laughter echoing down the empty street, Teshima pulled Aoyagi in front of him, kissing him deeply.

"My my, what a change of tune." Pulling back a little breathless and lips tingling, Aoyagi shrugged.

"They're good together." Pulling a face as they continued on their walk, Teshima tried to remember where he parked his bike as he bid the blonde continue. "They're like us." Pausing mid-step, an automatic denial catching in his throat, Teshima scoffed at his own stupidity. Opposites attract. It was one of the reasons he and Aoyagi were so good together. Side by side they made each other stronger, especially in the areas where they both struggled. Could Ashikiba and Kaburagi really be the same? Rounding the corner and helping Aoyagi collect his bike, Teshima couldn't help but smile.

"I'm so lucky to have such a clever boyfriend." Clipping his helmet up under his chin and smiling sweetly, Aoyagi simply nodded.

The ride home was enjoyable. It was not yet cold enough for the wind chill to become an issue. But by the end of the month the weather would no doubt turn sour. Packing up their bikes in the garage and moving on inside, Teshima read a note from his parents pinned to his door with a grimace.

_Junta, I hope you and Hajime made up. We're going out for the night so enjoy your evening alone. Have fun and make up. Love mum. _

Blushing as Aoyagi read over his shoulder, the tall boy snatched the note off the door and screwed it up before binning it.

_ "_Yeah, they heard we had a fight. Also I think my parents know we're dating." His cheeks flushing a little was the only indication that Aoyagi had heard anything. "So free house?" Settling quietly into bed, Teshima wrapped his boyfriend up in a cuddly hug, committing the feeling of his form and scent to memory. "Maybe I should text Ashikiba, just to make sure he got home okay. And that Kaburagi didn't eat him." Snickering softly, his fingers trailing through Teshima's long, dark hair, Aoyagi shook his head.

"I think he might like that." Laughing out loud and stealing a quick kiss, Teshima laid back with a content sigh.

"Naughty, but yeah probably. So weird." Shaking his head, the blonde sat up, pushing him down on the bed with firm hands.

"Not weird." Grinning as he watched his lover balance over his hips, knees either side of his waist, Teshima licked his lips, beckoning him closer.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you straight away. I actually thought you wouldn't believe me." Humming as he ran a finger down the taller man's nose and onto his lips, Aoyagi nodded in agreement. "You were pleased with tonight?" Smiling as he leant down and showered his boyfriend's face with kisses, the blonde was all but vibrating with agreement. Smoothing a hand through the smaller man's soft, fluffy hair, Teshima cupped his cheek, thumb rubbing over his skin tenderly. "I'm glad."

Leaning up to capture his lips in a deep kiss, Teshima moaned as Aoyagi licked across his lips. Suckling his tongue and feeling him shudder, Teshima jumped as small hands gripped his shoulders, short nails digging into his skin in sharp little stings. Tongues tangling as their kiss deepened and the taller boy moaned, feeling his lover rubbing their hips together with a small smile. "That feel good." Laughing at his sharp nod and wide smile, the taller man ran his hand up and down his lover's chest, dragging up his shirt and pitching it over his head. Pulling him down into a kiss, Teshima shed his shirt quickly, feeling Aoyagi's small hands tugging at the hem. "Impatient tonight?" Pink cheeked and flushed, the blonde licked his lips, hiding his face in his boyfriend's neck.

"Want it." Pleased by his verbal reaction, Teshima trailed his hands down over the smaller man's nipples, pinching slightly as he felt the hardened nubs under his fingers. Aoyagi was so sensitive. It was one of the most beautiful things about him, and touching him now the dark haired man was careful not to push too hard, watching the flesh reddening and backing off when his boyfriend looked too uncomfortable. Pushing it to the limit was a fun game, but once things went too far, it lost its fun and became painful. Replacing his hands with his lips and teeth and listening to his lover moan, so loud and verbal Teshima could barely believe it had come from the small boy. Wrapping his hands around Aoyagi's middle and cuddling closer, he grinned.

"You're so cute when you're needy."

"So needy." Blushing at the clear and immediate response, Teshima laughed.

"And so open." His shoulders rolling up in a shrug, Aoyagi looked unsure for a moment.

"I want you to be happy. So I'm making noise." His heart warmed and hard on pounding Teshima smiled.

"I'm always happy when I'm with you. Don't feel the need to push yourself." Shaking his head, the blonde stretched out along the length of his lover's body. His waist swaying with confidence and heat roused in his blood and, the stern blonde's lips tilted up in a smile.

"I'm not." Golden eyes looked away as he nuzzled his nose to Teshima's affectionately. "But I am horny." Laughing a little, the taller man couldn't grin wide enough, pleased and amazed by this rare development.  
"Good."

Completely in awe as he was pinned to the mattress, his head spinning, Teshima watched Aoyagi slide off his pants and bare his naked flesh to the cool air. Hot and flustered the blonde was a feast for the senses, with bare skin and blazing golden eyes. Staring down his body and admiring the delicious figure on display, Teshima just wanted to touch, to taste and to feel his lover's body rubbing against his. And as he struggled out of his pants, the dark haired man moaned out loud.

"I love you and only you. Always you. You know that right?" Nodding as he felt the soft heat of legs wrapping around his waist, Aoyagi turned impossibly redder.

"I know, I love you." His heart all but melting, Teshima knew without a doubt he looked floored, completely and utterly. It was such a beautiful rare experience to hear Aoyagi voice such feelings, and he refused to take it for granted. Making the most of it as he ran his hand along the smaller man's spine and feeling him shudder, Teshima rolled his hips against the blonde's growing hard on, and grinning at his breath hitched and trembling knees.

"You feel so good."

"Shush," surprised by his quick reply, the dark haired man was amazed and a little put out as his lover sat up, unwrapping his legs from about his waist and trailing his hands up and down Teshima's shins. "Lube?" Grinning and pointing towards his cupboard draw, the taller man laid back, watching his naked boyfriend get up and walk across the room. Lust rising in his eyes as Aoyagi returned, Teshima tried to sit up and pull him into a hug, only to be knocked back with cold eyes. "No" Pouting as he was pushed back down to the mattress, his lips immediately turn up as the blonde knelt over him. Offering his hands for the lube, his confusion must have seemed obvious because the corner of Aoyagi's lips turned up into a smirk.

"Don't I get to-"

"Shush." Kissing him quiet, the blonde pour the cool gel into his hands, rubbing them together as he sat back on his knees and reached behind himself. Rubbing the lube into the valley of his ass, feeling his hole quiver and tense as he wet and teased his fingers beyond the tight ring of muscle. "Feels good." Amazed to hear his boyfriend so verbal and beautiful, Teshima sat back amazed, watching him prepare and pleasure himself, just the way he liked it. Small, hot sounds coming from from the boy were driving him wild. He just wanted to take his lover in his arms and thoroughly fuck him. But Aoyagi kept batting his hand away, squirming back on his knees and moaning louder each time he was rejected, golden eyes blazing. "Feels so good. I want your cock."

Speechless Teshima wished he could touch him, just touch him to show him how good he was feeling and how much he wanted him. How much he appreciated his words and for how open and loving he was being.

"Oh yeah? What else do you want?"

"Sex." It was quick and simple and everything Teshima needed. Watching him pleasure himself, fingers deep inside him, he could feel his cock throbbing with the need for sex and heat. "I need you t-to." The words catching in his throat as he bounced up on his knees and winced a little, Aoyagi's cheeks were blushing impossibly red. "I need you to fuck me." Aroused and heart racing, the taller man had to reach down and grab his cock, hard. Gripping the base to ensure he didn't blow it too soon, Teshima bit his lip, watching Aoyagi rub his stomach, huffing as he tried to make words. "I need you so bad, it hurts. I'm so needy, needy for you." Licking his lips as his hands itched to touch, Teshima thrust his hips up and down eagerly.

"Oh god, Hajime please." Arching his back sharply, his fingers pumping in and out, the blonde shook his head.

"No, wait." But the dark haired boy didn't want to wait, he wanted to touch and bite. It was driving him nuts, his cock was fit to burst and he just wanted something, anything. It was maddening. "I think I'm ready."

It was like music to his ears and seconds later small hands pinned him to the mattress, Aoyagi rutting against him. "Now now now." His voice was so beautiful, especially laced with such lust and desire. And as he pulled him down onto his cock, Teshima tossed his head back against the pillow, feeling his body mould perfectly to his lover's. Sliding down on his boyfriend's length, legs trembling and biting his lip against the stretch and burn, Aoyagi moaned. "So good." Pleased by his reaction, the taller man reached out timidly, testing Aoyagi's allowance. Hands on his smaller lover's hips, Teshima thrust up, feeling the twitch and heat of the blonde's body taking him and spurring him on towards a bubbling fit of pleasure. "So big. You feel so big." Taking his hand, Aoyagi's lips turned up in a smile,. Threading his fingers together with his boyfriend, he bounced up and down on his knees, face contorting in arousal.

"You're loud tonight, I love it." Panting, his lungs burning, Teshima all but howled in joy. "I love it so much. I love you so much."

"Love you" the blonde agreed, leaning down over him to shower kisses all over his face. "Love you." It was too much, he was already so close and now it was just becoming unbearable.

"I'm going cum." He couldn't keep it together, not when Aoyagi was whispering such sweet little nothings and his balls were about to explode.

"Good," came the smaller man's reply." Sitting up straight, hand on his taunt torso, the blonde grinned. "Fill me up. I want to be all heavy and dripping with you." Moaning, his fingers fitting around his hip bones hard enough to leave bruises, Teshima fucked his boyfriend.

"Oh I can do that." He was babbling nonsense now but he didn't even care. So long as that tightness around his cock continued and Aoyagi's sweet little ass continued to take him, he was coming in seconds. The intense sensation of orgasms ripping through him as he pushed Aoyagi over the edge within him was almost painful. Taking his lips in a hard kiss, tasting blood as their teeth knocked together, the blonde's cock seized between them.

Sticky, aching and oh so satisfied, Aoyagi collapsed atop of Teshima, still linked and completely breathless. "I love it when you talk dirty." Pushing his hair out of his eyes, the taller man blew out a heavy sigh, holding his boyfriend in a close hug. Rubbing his nose against Teshima's collarbone, the blonde smiled.

"Love you." Kissing his golden hair with bruised and slightly bloodied lips, Teshima returned the smile.

"I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes: Final chapter! Just a little tacked on thing with these babies. Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and let's keep cheering for the T2! GO GO GO!**

Turning the corner and almost skidding down the hill as the road took a sharp slope, Ashikiba grabbed Kaburagi's shoulder on reflex for balance.

"No, don't pull me down with you. I can't catch you if you fall Ashi-senpai, you'd squish me." Able to keep from laughing, the giant snatched his hand back with lightening speed.

"Sorry." Taking a quick breath as the small redhead patted him on the back, Ashikiba smiled nervously. He was going to kill Jun-chan for this and whoever ratted him out. His best bet was Rock Lee, unless Jun-chan had other sources within Hakone, which was a possibility. Brought back to reality as the bouncing redhead before him babbled on about his latest race success, Ashikiba couldn't help but smile, falling into an easy conversation for the rest of the walk to the train station.

The energy and life all compacted into the single, tiny human before him was astounding. He'd noticed it during the Inter-high, the amazing sprinter who'd gone head to head with Doubashi and had ultimately came out on top. Riding along side Jun-chan's pint sized boyfriend with a strength and ego triple his size, Ashikiba had all but fallen behind over heels for him in that second. That and fact that he'd been locked out of a bathroom for almost seventeen minutes because of the redhead. It was certainly not somewhere he expected to fall in love. About ready to scream at the idiot taking up his precious toilet time, Ashikiba was stunned to see the Souhoku redhead emerge with fight in his eyes. Backing down seconds later, the giant was surprised when the sprinter immediately apologised and bid him good bye.

After the race and after Jun-chan had held him as he cried, Ashikiba found himself staring aimlessly at the vending machine just outside the resort foyer with tears in his eyes. He couldn't honestly say how long he'd been standing there, but watching the flashing green text passing the tiny screen meant time no longer had meaning. Until a pair of hands had patted him on the back, rubbing up and down his spine, but barely reaching his shoulders.

"You okay Ashi-Ashikiba-san?" Rubbing his eyes before turning on his tried legs and almost falling flat on his face, Ashikiba blinked in surprise.

"Um, yeah." The smile on the small boy's face was like a breath of fresh air. The ache in his knees eased and the mess running from his nose dried. "I'm fine. Just... It's over." Pushing past him and sticking his yen into the machine, Kaburagi scanned the selection before keying in his code.

"Yeah, but you raced really well and Teshima-senapi got you ride with you and you looked really cool." Gob smacked as he watched the younger boy pick up his drink and pop in a straw, Ashikiba cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah, I suppose." Supping his drink, a determined look in his eye, Kaburagi nodded.

"Of course. Chin up Ashi!" With a final slap on the back and a big, comforting grin Kaburagi waved him goodbye as he wander off down the hall.

Standing in shock and awe, Ashikiba wasn't even sure what to feel. He certainly wasn't sad any more and as he stared back at the vending machine, there enough remaining cash left for a drink of his own. His heart started beating again with a life he'd assumed dead and never to be rekindled since their defeat that afternoon. And all because of a tiny red pocket rocket. The bigger shock had come that night when he'd checked his phone and found a friend request from the Souhoku sprinter. Kaburagi was a social media fiend and completely absorbed in the attention given to him. So when a casual comment and Facebook message would appear on Ashikiba's page his heart would jump.

And then there was that one night. That one night when he was locked in at his hotel room in Barcelona. When he had messaged the redhead with a quick, impersonal message and was surprised by the response. He wasn't sure why he'd messaged him. It was late, far later then he would usually have contacted someone. He expected the boy to reply sometime early in the morning, but as he sat, leg spread out across his bottom bunk and feet dangling off the end with his head swimming, Kaburagi had messaged back. It was strangely so easy talking to someone on such a personal level. The later the evening got the more personal the conversation and the more admittance would emerge. His university buddies hadn't returned home until three in the morning and even then he was still awake. Lord knows what time it was back in Japan, but as he typed out his messages time and time again, Kaburagi still replied back. It was the most human interaction he'd had in months. Most of his band mates just wanted to talk about their music and how best to utilise his talent and with Jun-chan now very very out of the picture, this was so welcomed.

**Did you stop crying?**

Reading over the message with confused and tired eyes, Ashikiba shifted his shoulders against the bed, making sure not to jolt the frame too much least it wake his senpai on the top bunk up.

**After the Inter-high? Yeah, eventually. Sorry.**

**don't apologise Ashi. racing hurts sometimes. i just hoped you got over it.**

Taking a deep breath, a smile on his face, the giant resisted the urge not to squirm and wiggle against the bed. Thrilled by the motivational message, his whole outlook shifted. Even without Kaburagi there in person, he was still pushing him to do better. It felt good, incredibly good, good enough that his stomach flip flopped and his heart raced. They continued their message-at-thon until Ashikiba returned to Japan, time at the airport and stop overs made for good chatter until he arrived back in Tokyo.

Locked away alone in his dorm room, the climber had noticed Kaburagi was remarkably quiet that evening and after a series of inquiries, Ashikiba received a reply that surprised him.

**do you like girls?**

Staring at his computer, his mouth a little dry from the wine that he'd drunk to boost his confidence to start up the conversation, Ashikiba tried to edge around his words cautiously but failed.

**Yes**

It sounded forced and for a terrible gut wrenching second Ashikiba wished he could have retracted it to add something about some hot chicks at his university or something. Something to seem less confused and a little less confronting.

**i think i like guys... is that wrong?**

Reading over the message with his heart pounding, Ashikiba almost swallowed his tongue. Was this a confused young man seeking the advice of his senpai? Or was the secret object of his admiration admitting his feelings in return? Doubtful. That kind of thing only happened in Shoujo manga.

**No, not at all. I mean I like girls, but I also like boys. There's nothing wrong with that.**

There was no reply for sometime, three days worth of time and when he did, there was nothing mentioned about their conversation from the nights before. He'd worried that it had all been a ruse, or that one of his friends had stolen his phone, a common enough occurrence in high school. But as their usually bantered went on nothing had changed, no differences and that was good enough for him.

And now that Jun-chan had played some kind of all malevolent matchmaker, he was standing side by side the redhead, feeling giddy with luck and overbearing affection. Especially as the small boy snuggled in close under his arm, staring out over the empty station.

"Did you know Teshima-senpai could sing like that? He has a great voice. I'm so jealous." Rocking back and forth on his heels, Ashikiba smiled.

"Oh yes, he's very good at it. If he's singing for men. He used to love singing songs for girls. It was amusing at best, sad at others." Glee lighting his crimson eyes, Kaburagi laughed, loud and booming.

"That sounds like classic Teshima-senpai." Looking up with a twinkle in his eye, the smaller man grinned. "Do you sing?" He hadn't gone up to sing tonight, the nerves and adrenaline of having so many people around had forced him to look over the song list and just sit content to watch and sip his drinks.

"Sometimes" Ashikiba admitted shyly. "Usually if I'm composing I'll sing along but I don't really like modern music. And I can't sing opera which goes hand in hand with classical overtures." He was babbling and he sounded so stupid. It was embarrassing but as small hands grabbed either side of his zip up hoody and slipped in against his chest.

"I'm sure you're a lovely singer. Ashi-senpai can do anything." Feeling the heat of having him so close made Ashikiba shiver as the warmth radiating through his shirt felt like fire.

"Not everything." And it was true, if he could do everything he'd work up the courage to move his heavy arms and overlap them atop boy's chest, cuddling him closer. But he was a coward and even with Kaburagi so open and friendly it was way too hard.

"Your train is coming." Breaking out of his slump to lean over the redhead and stare down the train line, the giant nodded.

"Yeah, thank you for waiting with me." Stepping out from the cover of Ashikiba's hoody, Kaburagi smiled up at him.

"You're welcome Ashi-senpai. When do you go back Tokyo?" His face dropping, the climber sighed.

"Next week." Picking up on his frown, Kaburagi head butted his chest softly.

"Don't pout, it'll be fine. Maybe I can come visit you? I'd love to see one of your concerts." Perking up in seconds Ashikiba took the risk and reached out, touching the smaller man's shoulder, his hand all but engulfing his collarbone.

"I'd like that. I'd really like that." Heart in his throat, Ashikiba gazed into the unique crimson of Kaburagi's eyes. It felt like the easiest, most natural thing he'd done all night, the thing he wanted the most in the world. So close he could almost taste it.

"I'll be there Ashi-senpai. I'll call you tomorrow." Stepping back, his hand slipping from the redhead's shoulder, the giant was all smiles. The light of the fast running train illuminated the pair, bathing Kaburagi in a flattering, bright gold. With the engine roaring, the lightest tug on his hand had the tall boy leaning down and the redhead rising up on his tippy toes to whisper in his ear. "Good night Ashi, can't wait to see you again." Grinning as he pulled away, Ashikiba froze as the warm, discreet press of lips to his cheek stalled him.

Straightening automatically and moving as if in a dream, Ashikiba knew he was smiling. A big, stupid, dumb smile that he should totally wipe off his face in case Kaburagi should see. "Bye bye Ashi-senpai." Turning as he walked through the train carriage doors, his head brushing the ceiling, the giant waved. The stupid smile on his face mirrored by the small redhead, beaming in the light of the station platform. Taking a seat as the train sped off down the tracks, Ashikiba felt like he was floating on cloud nine. His cheek still warm, his blush running high in his cheeks as his stomach flip flopped with excitement. Fishing out his phone with shaking hands, the shy titan sent a quick text through to his childhood friend, no longer scared of the wrath of his hawk eyed boyfriend.

**I'm thanking you now. Thank you.**


End file.
